


Kinky tales

by BallofKarn1



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Actually I mean Great Jokes, Anal Sex, Bad Jokes, Breeding Kink, Cameras, F/M, Mild Kink, Non-Con Roleplay, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Sex, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Toys, facefuck, song puns because I can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BallofKarn1/pseuds/BallofKarn1
Summary: I have a fairly stressful job. I relax sometimes by writing our favorite fox and bunny cop together, enjoying each other's company. NSFW only in this work.





	1. Funbun

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure smut, so if you don't like that then don't read this. Nick surprises Judy with his kindness and the bunny returns the favor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick surprises Judy with a romantic evening and the bunny returns the kindness with some butt-play.

Judy had just gotten into the cruiser when her phone beeped at her. 

 

“Hey Carrots!” it read. “Could you swing by the store and pick up some wine? We ran through our stash when the Savages were over. There’s a nice deal on Rhino Mondavi and I think we can splurge a little.”

 

Judy groaned. It was Wednesday. Nick has Tuesdays and Wednesdays off while she had Thursdays and Fridays off. That gave them the most reasonable schedule to look after the kits during the week, but after a long week and an especially long day the last thing she wanted was to run an errand before getting home. “Can it not wait?” she replied.

 

“Please? Just get one nice bottle and some cheapies.” She could practically see his puppy dog eyes. “You owe me.” She typed back.

 

“Always, beautiful.” His cheesy reply made her snort a little. The detour took a few minutes but wasn’t terrible. She got some inexpensive wine that was perfect for most nights but balked at the requested bottle. Even on sale, $100 dollars for a bottle of wine seemed extravagant.

 

“Nick, this is really expensive. Do we really need this?”

 

“Trust me Judy-” he used pet names so frequently that even a text of her given one caused her to shiver “-this is worth it.”

 

The bunny tried to not stare at the receipt when she walked out of the store. Between the two of them, both detectives at this point, they made decent money, but two kits were expensive and the price of that bottle just seemed excessive.

 

It was with her keys in the door that she first noticed something suspicious. Long ears lifted at the sound of slow music from their apartment. She opened the door and was hit by a wave of smells. Caramelized onions, roasted peppers, mustard, carrots... her mouth instantly began to water. The apartment was mostly dark, lit by only the lamps and the kitchen lights. She set her keys down next to the door and followed the tantalizing scents to the kitchen.

 

Nick was standing at the stove with an apron tied around his waist. The fox was an excellent cook; it was her biggest surprise when they started dating. His left paw stirred one pot with a spatula while his right dipped into another. He brought a finger up to that long muzzle, licking the juices off before smacking his lips in pleasure.

 

It was that moment, when she stood dumbstruck at her mate with paws at her side, that he turned and saw her. She swore she would light on fire with the heat that ran through her at his smile. 

 

“Hey, gorgeous. I’ve got a bath prepared. Dinner will be ready in an hour if you want to get cleaned up.”

 

“But... what about the kits?”

 

“Violet and Cooper are at my mom’s for the night and she'll take them to school tomorrow. She’s teaching them bridge so be prepared for two little monsters to absolutely destroy us next game night. Besides,” gods above his smile could melt steel, “we ate Bug-a-Burger on your birthday. So, consider this a present ten days late.”

 

The heat that settled in Judy’s belly nearly sent her to the floor, but instead she walked forward to grab the fox’s tie. She pulled him down for a quick kiss. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” The bunny was spun around by his large paws. He pushed her toward their bedroom with a firm smack to her rear. “Fifty-nine minutes now, bunny-buns.”

 

She smirked at him over her shoulder before walking into their room and stripping. The bath had several candles lit around its rim and the water was the perfect temperature when she sank into the tub, groaning as the heat soaked into her body. Her fox knew her inside and out.

 

A leisurely soak was just what Judy needed. It gave her some time to think about how best to thank her mate. Her lips curled up in realization. When they had been dating for just over a year Nick had confessed that one of his fetishes was anal sex. They had agreed to try it and Judy had been shocked by how much she enjoyed it. If someone had told her she'd love taking it under the tail from a fox when she first moved to Zootopia, she would have arrested them. Though they both enjoyed anal, it was uncommon for them. There were two reasons: it required extra preparation as even now the doe began to clean herself in anticipation, and due to Nick's size it always left Judy sore and with a slight limp. But she had the day off tomorrow and didn't have to worry about the kits. He was almost always in the mood for this kind of fun; now all she had to do was let him know she was as well.

 

The rabbit considered what to wear while she dried off. Normally she would favor something comfortable like gym shorts and a t-shirt, but tonight she was determined to impress.

 

The bunny took a good deal of satisfaction in how Nick’s jaw dropped at the sight of her. The form-fitting black dress she wore had originally been purchased for their five-year anniversary. Judy felt a bit self-conscious wearing it, but the way Nick stared at her, his eyes running down her form and lingering on her defined rear, made it worth it.

 

He slowly walked towards her with a hungry look on his face. Nick took her paw in his and brought it up to his lips for a soft kiss. “Dinner is this way...” He led her to the table with the same look upon his face. It made her toes curl in lust.

 

Her fox had laid out her favorite dishes and pulled her chair out for her. The expensive bottle of wine she had bought was open on the table with two glasses. It was delicious. Dinner seemed to pass impossibly quickly. It was only a moment before she was full of his cooking, but the tingle in her lower belly could only be filled by something else.

 

Judy stood and walked around the table. It was time to seduce her mate in thanks for her evening. “My fox... my wonderful, handsome, caring, loving fox... how can I possibly make this up to you?” She pulled him into another kiss. This one was deeper, their tongues dancing against one another. Nick growled into her mouth before pulling back.

 

“Take the dishes to the sink. I need to prepare the rest of your present.” He disappeared into the bedroom.

 

Her cheeks heated at the implications that ran through her mind. Nick could be rather... possessive at times. The thought of her fox looming over her, paws at her hips, thrusting deep inside her... a shiver didn’t exactly describe her reaction.

 

She took her time, washing the plates instead of just leaving them. It gave her mind time to go wild at what her husband had planned, but nothing could prepare her for the reality.

 

Their room was only lit by candlelight. A towel was laid upon the bed with rose petals - her favorite - scattered over that. Best of all, Nick stood next to the bed in a positively skimpy pair of shorts, paws on his hips. She could easily see his swollen sheath through them. The sight made her mouth water.

 

“Enjoying the view bunny?” It just wasn’t fair how sexy he looked with that effortless pose. 

 

“Strip,” he growled.

 

Judy reached one paw behind her back. Their eyes locked together while she slowly dragged the zipper down. She pulled the straps from her shoulders before letting the whole thing drop to the ground. The bunny kicked the fabric to one side, starting to pant in arousal.

 

She puffed out her chest and twisted back and forth to show off to her mate. He looked her up and down, licking his lips when he noticed that she had neglected to wear a bra beneath her dress. 

 

“On the bed. Now.” His voice was so rough and forceful that a quiver raced through her entire body. She walked up to him slowly. Deciding to tease, the bunny brushed against the fox before slinking her way to the bed. Judy paused, stretching to touch her toes before turning and falling onto the bed. She continued her stretch to extend her feet above her head. She exaggerated her groan as well before lowering her legs to hold the back of her knees with her paws. Slightly blushing, Judy posed for her mate. She spread her legs further to show him her barely covered sex.

 

The look Nick gave her nearly melted the bunny. He took two steps towards her before lurching to a stop. The fox’s eyes were glued to her panties and he looked so close to losing control, but he swallowed and raised a paw.

 

“On your belly Carrots,” he said thickly, twisting a claw in a circle. She flipped over, anticipation building. The fox settled close behind her and his paws griped her hips. She expected to have her panties pulled down but instead had her hips forced to the bed. A line of almost too hot liquid splashed across her back. Judy turned her head back with a groan to see Nick set down a squarish candle with a spout corner.

 

“Did you just pour wax on me?”

 

“Oil,” he corrected. His thumbs caught the liquid and spread it up her back in a deep massage. “Specially made for this.”

 

Nick’s pads were magic, digging into her back and soon turning her into a near liquid bunny. She let out a harsh groan as he set out to work out the knots in her muscles. The oil warmed every inch it touched, sinking into her fur deliciously. He slowly worked her back before moving to her limbs, each touch relaxing her a little more. Judy would have drifted off if Nick hadn’t started tickling her ribs. 

 

“Nick!” She shrieked with laughter as she twisted and rolled to escape his paws. He tried to keep her pressed against the bed, but she managed to push him up with her legs. It resulted in an impromptu wrestling match, with rabbit and fox twisting around. They ended up with Nick on top of Judy, his paws pinning her wrists to the bed.

 

She stuck her head up to kiss the fox again. It was only a short peck but based on his reaction it was all that was needed. A growl ripped through her partner before his claws were tearing her panties off. He spread her thighs and dug in with a hunger.

 

That long fox tongue stimulated so much. He could cover the entirety of her sex, lapping gently before sliding the organ inside. She clenched down onto the muscle, anticipation building for what else he could fill her with. Then all thought dissipated when he pulled back and started to suckle on her clit. 

 

The bunny let out a series of squeaks and grunts, one paw raising to cover her mouth. A much larger paw grabbed her wrist and slammed it into the bed.

 

“I told you before, my beautiful bun, I like hearing you cum.” He slipped his tongue out again to run the length of her lower lips. The sight of him panting, mouth inches from her vulva, made her head spin. “We’ve got an apartment with no kits. And I’m gonna eat this tight bunny pussy until you’re screaming for me to stop.” 

 

Nick was a fox of his word. He resumed the attention on her clit, consistent friction quickly driving her to her first orgasm, but he didn’t stop. Bunnies could be rather quick in bed and Nick took advantage of that fact. The fox varied the pace and intensity of his tongue, giving her a short break after each climax before driving her back to the edge again. She let herself be loud, moaning out his name in encouragement and screaming it in pleasure. It was maybe after the fifth orgasm that she struggled against his paws. “Nick,” she gasped. “Please. Let-let me breathe. I-I can’t… oh crackers!” He locked his lips around her clit, firm suction drawing her to a final peak that left her a trembling mess on the bed.

 

It took several minutes before she was aware of anything else in the room. Nick was digging through their nightstand, gathering a few items before he lay next to her. One paw lightly stroked her torso and he leaned in to kiss her neck. “How’s my little bunny feeling?”

 

“Nick... that was-that was, oh gods... You’re so good to me. I love you,” she said with as much honest intensity as she could muster while still twitching from the barrage of orgasms. Her legs nearly gave out when she rolled onto her knees to stare down at her fox. Small paws started to fumble insistently with the waist of his shorts. “You’re wearing too much.”

 

He smirked at her and lifted his hips, allowing her to remove the only clothing between them. She panted when his freed length flopped onto his stomach. He was so large, even for a fox, that a moment of wonder that she could take him at all rolled through her. Gray paws started to softly stroke him, and she leaned in to bury her nose into the fur of his lower belly. His scent caused her head to spin, but she settled enough to start running her lips against his knot in soft kisses. It was time to take a little control back.

 

She looked up to meet his eyes. "I love you. And after that... I'll let you cum however you want." Nick twitched in her paws. "Do you want to knot me? Tie your thick dick in my tight little pussy? Or cum down my throat while I work your knot with my paws?" She was blushing furiously at this point. Even after years of marriage talking dirty was embarrassing. But Nick loved it when she talked dirty, and she loved him. "Or even... I'll let you do my butt. I'll even let you knot it." He throbbed thickly against her mouth at that and positively whined. "Oh?" She smirked against his sex, shifting position enough to drag her tongue over his furred sack. He felt so full. How long had he been planning this night? "You seemed to like that. You wanna knot your bunny's buns?"

 

"Judy..." His pleasure drunk growl sent a shiver through her. "This night was supposed to be about you..."

 

"And it still is. My wonderful fox made me a fantastic meal, and he took care of our kits, and then he took me to our bed and gave me a wonderful massage, and then he ate me out with that long, sexy tongue until I was begging for a break. And now I want to watch him cum, to watch the way his face breaks when I squeeze down on him tightly. I want him to cum as hard as I did, and I want him to have whatever he wants. Even if that means he wants to push his thick knot into my ass." His tongue was lolling out of his mouth at this point. She gave him a few more strokes as encouragement. "Is that what he wants?" Nick nodded furiously. "I can't hear you. Speak." 

 

The command elicited a near bark from her fox. "Yes! Please!" She had been pampered and spoiled all night, now it was his turn. The fact that she could do this, play the seducer well enough that Nick was now begging for her, sent new heat down her belly. She squeezed her thighs together before rolling onto her back. Judy grabbed his fur and took him with her as she did, the fox settling over her.

 

He kissed her hungrily. When they finally pulled apart there was a strand of saliva still connecting their lips. "I love you Judy."

 

Movie nerd that he was, she knew exactly what to say back. "I know."

 

He laughed, a deep belly laugh that she decided to cut off with another squeeze of her paws on his knot. Nick reached to the side and came back with a small bottle of lube. She gasped when cool liquid dripped onto her tailhole and moaned when one of his fingers pushed inside.

 

Nick took his time preparing her, stretching out her rear to accept his length. He was the only mammal she had let try this, and she was reminded of the first time she let him in her backdoor. Nick had been completely in control that night, but her fox had been so slow and gentle. Her eventual orgasm had been one of the strongest she could recall, but she believed that she might match it tonight with how aroused she was.

 

She reached for the little bottle, anticipation building further when she saw what else he had retrieved from their nightstand. The bunny poured a thick glob onto one paw and reached down to smear it along Nick's length. "I'm ready if you are."

 

His thick tip settled against her tailhole and slowly pushed forward. She gasped at the stretch and moaned at the look of intense bliss on his face. He only entered her a little before pulling back. Slow and steady was the name of the game, Nick feeding her only a little more of his dick with each stroke. She was gasping and light headed by the time his knot touched her rear.

 

"Are you okay? Is this good?" He had paused, almost completely buried in her butt, to let her adjust.

 

His question sent another surge of lust through her. They had been able to try several kinks together partly because of their communication. "Yeah..." She panted for a second. "Gently, please. You're so big."

 

Nick slowly pulled back before sliding back inside. His pace never changed from those slow, deep strokes, but the stretch and fullness had Judy digging one paw into the sheets and the other into the back of his neck. Her fox kept her legs widely spread with both paws pushing into the backs of her knees. Pleasure started to thrum through her. "Nick... You can go faster..."

 

Colors bloomed behind her eyelids when he followed her instruction. He kept giving her long strokes, from near his tip to the knot, but now his pace caused his balls to softly smack into her rear with each entry. She earnestly groaned at the sensation.

 

They continued this way for a while and Judy felt herself rising to a momentous peak. The bunny was shivering and gasping at each entry, and Nick was clearly getting close as well based on his pants. His next thrust was stronger, his knot pushing against her rear insistently. "A-are you okay Judy? I'm close, can I knot you?"

 

His continued concern only drove her arousal higher. "Yes… Do it."

 

The fox applied another coat of lube onto himself and pushed forward again. His knot pressed against her tailhole, her tight ring of muscle resisting the mass. His paws shifted to her hips and he started to grind into her firmly. Her eyes shot open when it finally happened. His claws dug into her tightly and he pushed forward hard. Her butt relented at the pressure and his knot slipped inside. The sheer size caused her a flash of discomfort, but it was soon overwhelmed at the intensity of how full she was.

 

Normally, when Nick knotted her vagina he would do so with several quick thrusts that had him cumming inside her, but he held himself back whenever he was in her rear. She looked up to see him gritting his teeth as he tried to avoid causing her any more discomfort, Judy quaking at the intensity of the stretch. He remained like this for at least a minute as she calmed and stretched to become used to his knot. Nick had told her that it felt kind of like edging, rising to the brink of orgasm but then holding off. The benefit was that he could go for several more minutes now.

 

She panted with a wide-open mouth, staring up at him. When his eyes eventually opened to look down at her she had a few new commands. "F-fuck me Nick. Cum in me. And... talk to me. Tell me how you feel."

 

"Incredible," he growled. His hips started to move again, his knot keeping the strokes short but now he could go deeper. "I've got my dick buried in my incredibly sexy wife's ass and she's asking me to cum inside her." She moaned at his words, his hips picking up speed while he kept talking.

 

"And she squeezes around me every time I say that. That I'm about to fill up her butt." He wasn't wrong; she felt herself clench when he said it. Maybe he wasn't the only one who loved dirty talk. The peak was approach fast. "But it always feels better if she's cumming on my dick while I fill her. And I'm about to cum deep-" he cut off with a snarl at her next spasm - "deep in her tight little ass. So, I've got to make her cum right now."

 

One paw slapped to the side onto Judy's magic wand vibrator. He set the big rounded head against her chest and turned it on. Deep, rumbly vibrations shook her chest, then her belly as he moved it down. He pressed it into her vulva, the rumbles encompassing every inch of her sex. Judy started to shake, paws clutching desperately at his fur as she started to scream. She was on the cusp of orgasm.

 

"Cum for me little bunny. Cum on my knot while I cum in your ass." Judy's world went white. The intense orgasm had every inch of her quivering, and it only intensified when she heard Nick snarl above her. The liquid heat he pumped inside her kept her climax from ending, stretching her out until she was gasping for breath. His eyes were squeezed shut and his tongue lolled out of his mouth. The sight kept her riding the sharp edge of climax. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she succumbed to her pleasure.

 

The first thing she felt when she came down was how her fox twitched inside her, his orgasm lingering and keeping her incredibly full. The second was soft, slow licks of his tongue on her neck, chest, and face. Lips teased the base of her ear with a light kiss. The third was Nick's voice. "-so much. I'm so proud of you. Such a good bun. You took my whole knot. You're incredible. I love you." She nuzzled into his mouth as he continued to praise her.

 

When Judy opened her eyes she saw how he was almost curled around her. The fox had her wrapped in a tight hug, his paws lightly stroking her as he kept talking. She bathed in the aftercare, still very much aware of the hard dick in her ass but relaxing with the soothing words. He hadn't been that rough considering some of their past nights, but it was still very appreciated.

 

When she trusted herself to speak she returned his words. "I love you too. My wonderful fox."

 

"Was I too rough?" His tongue slid over her head, grooming between her ears.

 

"Mmmm, no. You were perfect." The cuddling continued for several minutes until she felt his knot soften. When he pulled out she felt a trickle of his seed leak out of her onto the towel below. Nick dug his thumbs into her cheeks and spread her rear further, staring down appreciatively. 

 

Judy blushed, covering her face with her paws. "Don't hide little bun," he growled. "I want you to look at me." She spread her fingers enough to peek through them. Their eyes met, the fox licking his lips at her before his gaze returned to her butt. "Look at me while I look at your freshly fucked foxhole. I came so hard in you that you'll be dripping for a half hour if I let you." One thumb slid inside her rear. She moaned when pulling it out caused a fresh glob of his cum to leak out.

 

Nick watched her, lightly teasing her with his claws for a few more minutes before he shifted his grip to lift her up bridal style. Judy was glad for the help as he carried her to the bathroom; the bunny wasn't sure if her legs could hold her right now.

 

The relaxing shower was filled with petting. They cleaned each other thoroughly before just enjoying the hot water pelting into their fur.

 

They dried and returned to bed, tossing the towel into the laundry. The fox pulled the bunny into his chest, wrapping his tail against her belly. She soon drifted off, completely surrounded by her fox and his love. Nick held on a little longer, lightly stroking his sleeping mate. "I love you." It didn't matter that she was asleep, it felt good to say it one more time. He clicked off the lamp and hugged her tighter, sleep soon catching the fox as well.


	2. Insecurity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's winter, and Nick is determined to keep Judy all to himself. It's easy to doubt a good thing when so many have ended poorly for you.

Lazy Sundays were just the best. An entire day spent stretched out on the couch watching bad television and eating take out; after the stress of a long week Nick was happy if they never left the apartment. In comparison, his girlfriend was far more active. The bunny would coax him out of their shared apartment so he could take her to a new place in the city. He thought she wouldn’t be satisfied until she had seen all of Zootopia.

 

It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy taking her out, it was just that he wanted the occasional day where they didn’t do anything more than just laze around. He managed to convince her with the promise of a foot rub, and now Judy was stretched across the couch with her paws in his lap. He dug his fingers in firmly, rubbing slowly from heel to toe. The motion drew a moan from the bunny that sent a small shiver down his spine.

 

She seemed to not notice how erotic the sound was as she arched her back to push more firmly into his paws. Truthfully, he had an ulterior motive in keeping them inside today. Winter was always a difficult time of year for him, and this was the first winter he’d had a girlfriend in over a decade.

 

But that relationship, which had lasted only six weeks and ended poorly, was nothing compared to what he had now. Their friendship had naturally evolved into intimacy, and now his little gray bunny held his heart in her paws even if she didn’t know it. She was the one who asked him out first, saying that she had researched fox dating and learned that vixens were usually the ones who took the lead. He wasn’t sure if she understood exactly how much that affected him. The effort she put into their relationship before it even began... Nick was head over heels in love with this bunny, he wanted her to be his mate, but he was too nervous to tell her yet. Four months was still a short time, and he didn’t want to put her on the spot by saying it too soon.

 

He coaxed out another groan with a firm press of his thumb. This was why he hadn’t wanted to leave the apartment. Nick wanted Judy all to himself. Judy was so friendly that mammals readily approached her, and with her looks she received a fair amount of flirting. In the midst of winter Nick was a little more... aggressively protective of her. He knew she could take care of herself and was perfectly willing to tell a mammal off if they were too forward, but he preferred it if she didn’t have to. And what if she fell for one; if some buck came and stole her away from him? Nick knew that to some extent it was stupid, simple jealousy, but there was an ancestral part of him that liked having his mate, _girlfriend_ he mentally corrected with a shake of his head, in their den where she was warm and happy and his.

 

Based on her pleased moaning and the subtle scent of aroused bunny he wasn’t doing too badly with his plan to keep her here. He dug his fingers in one last time before removing his paws.

 

“Mmmm... Nick that was wonderful...” Her voice was warm with affection. The bunny clambered up to give the fox a hug before she nestled into his side. One of her paws started to idly stoke his thigh. The contact had his body start to respond, his member stiffening.

 

Nick had to stop himself from panting as her scent grew a little stronger. He wanted to pounce on her, tear her clothes off, and rut her silly, but that would likely be too aggressive for the little bunny. He stood from the couch and headed to the small kitchen for a glass of water, anything to help him cool down.

 

“Hey Nick?” She was raised up to look at him over the back of the couch. “You know you don’t have to hold back so much around me, right?”

 

“What?” he asked dumbly. She couldn’t be saying what he thought she was, could she?

 

“I’m just saying, I know it’s winter and I know what that does to you. I just wanted to remind you that I don’t mind if my sexy fox wants to relieve some seasonal stress.” She gave him a big wink before settling back onto the couch.

 

 _Gods I love this bunny_. He could see her ears sticking over the edge of the cushion while she watched TV. Staring at those appendages gave him an idea. It was pretty dirty, but she did just give him her approval.

 

He undid his belt and pulled his member from his pants, one paw giving his semi-hard length a few strokes. “I guess I do have some stress. Winter is never easy for foxes.” Her ears twitched but she didn’t turn around. Perfect. “Some tenderness and knots to work out.” He walked up to the back of the couch. “Maybe you could help with one.” Nick leaned forward so that his dick stuck between her ears.

 

He could tell the exact moment that she noticed. The edge of one ear brushed against him and she turned up, eyes widening at the sight of his sex.

 

“NICK!” She burst out laughing so hard that she fell sideways. It took a minute before her giggles subsided enough for her to speak. “ **That** was how you decided to ask for sex?”

 

He was smiling at her laughter. “Depends, did it work?”

 

“Maaaybe...” One of her small paws grasped him and started to slowly stroke. Judy propped herself up onto her knees and continued to toy with him over the back of the couch, shooting him a sultry look with a kiss to the tip of his length. “I didn’t exactly expect to look up and see your dick right there, but you do look pretty pent up.” The other paw rose to squeeze his knot. "Gods, have you always been this big? How stressed have you been, Slick?" Her lips glided down and gave an open-mouthed kiss directly on his knot. She looked pleased at his reaction when he bit down on a moan. “But look,” her paws squeezing down, “I found that knot you were talking about. Let me help you work it out. Or,” she grinned, “maybe we can work it in somewhere.”

 

He quickly swelled with her diligent ministrations. She parted her lips and slid down, taking him into her throat. It still impressed him that she could take him this way, but Nick wasn’t one to complain when her nose touched his knot and her paws squeezed it. She continued bobbing her head, and it wasn't long before he felt his orgasm rising quickly.

 

“J-Judy I… Please don’t stop.” Her paws only clenched tighter when he begged for release. Nick moved one paw to cup the side of her face as she sealed her lips around his tip. Those gorgeous lavender eyes looked up at him while he came into her mouth.

 

She stared up at him and suckled, drawing his orgasm out with fervent pressure. Nick felt his length pulse in her grasp. She swallowed down each spurt of cum noisily. If it wasn’t for everything else about her, this might have been her at her sexiest.

 

Judy guided him through his orgasm with soft sucks until his member settled into slight twitches. She gave one last kiss to his pointed tip before pulling back. The fox looked nearly wrecked, one leg spasming as he held onto the couch for support, while the bunny looked rather pleased with herself at his state. She stood on the cushion where she was and pulled him into a kiss. To her delight he didn't balk at the taste of him in her mouth.

 

As Nick recovered he started to be a little more assertive, claws digging into her fur. She moaned into the kiss when he grasped both ears and tugged lightly. His paw put enough pressure to bend her head back, breaking the kiss.

 

"You're amazing, but cumming into your mouth just isn't going to cut it." They were both panting, eyes clouded in lust. The fox leaned down to nip at her exposed neck before he continued to speak. "My knot is aching for you, Carrots. I wanna tie you down on the bed after I fuck you so hard that you can't walk straight." He pulled her toward him so that her rear was on the back of the couch and stepped forward, firmly grinding his erection into the apex of her thighs.

 

She moaned at the pressure before pulling her shirt off, twisting slightly as if to present her naked torso to her mate. "I told you Slick, I don't want you to hold back tonight." He took the offer of her bare fur and dug his nose in, greedily trying to absorb every ounce of her scent. Teeth nipped at her collar bone, tongue slid along her neck, and claws found and tweaked her nipples. "G-good to see you listened", she stuttered with a blush running up her ears.

 

His paws seized her hips as he pressed firmly into her. His erection slid up between them, leaving a spot of precum on his shirt and her belly. The fox pulled back enough to remove his own shirt and slide his unbuckled pants down. Now he was completely nude while Judy still had her shorts on. Her train of thought derailed when Nick slipped one paw down her front and under her waistline. His other one kept teasing her chest mercilessly and her breathing lurched to a stop when he opened his muzzle and clamped down onto her neck. His teeth pressed into her skin at the same moment that one finger found and began to stroke her clitoris.

 

Nick was a fast learner, and it hadn't taken him long to learn how to play the bunny like a fiddle. He kept his movements short and focused, repeating motions that caused her to gasp or twitch in his arms. Soon she clenched her arms around his neck and cried out as orgasm took her.

 

The fox gave her a moment's break before he removed her shorts and panties in one movement. He grabbed his member and started to tease her opening with it, pushing slightly in before pulling up to rub the tip around her still throbbing clitoris. It was Judy who lifted her legs behind him and squeezed so that he slowly slid all the way inside. They moaned in unison as his knot finally rested against her vulva.

 

The fox leaned down to rest his forehead against the bunny's. The way her tight sex squeezed him made Nick feel like a teenager ten seconds from popping off. He growled lowly as he tried to calm himself. Blunt claws scritched the back of his neck. Nick opened his eyes to see heavily lidded amethyst eyes staring back at him.

 

Her tongue lapped out against the top of his muzzle, running from nose to brow. "What's the matter, Slick? I thought I wouldn't be able to walk when you were through with me."

 

Despite his desire to knot her right there on the couch, his pride demanded that he drag this out a little longer. "I said I wanted to fuck you in our bed," he huffed out. "I just couldn't help but take a little taste." He slowly pulled out, shivering when she softly whined in protest as he completely exited her sex. Dark paws clenched her rear and lifted the bunny. She squealed his name when he pulled her over his shoulder and carried her into the bedroom to toss her onto their bed. Nick took a moment to stare at her as she lay upon their bed. **Their** bed. He knelt down and pulled her to the edge of the mattress, throwing her legs over his shoulders. Green eyes met dazed purple as he lapped softly at her mons. "Now that I think about it, some bunny sounds delicious right now."

 

She moaned beautifully when his tongue slid over and into her sex. Gray paws grabbed his ears and tried to pull his mouth against her. He started slowly, licking and nibbling her inner thighs as he tried to buy himself as much time as possible. As much time to prove that he was a suitable mate, even a great one. An ideal mate. His knot still throbbed to tie her, but he had to put his own physical pleasure aside for the moment. This was about making her so happy that she'd never want another.

 

His tongue was well suited to the task, being wide enough to cover her entire vulva with one pass. Nick kept his eyes on her face as he dug firmly into her. When a flick of his tongue caused her to gasp he repeated it. When he circled her clit and she clenched her eyes and moaned he circled it harder. And when he locked his lips around and sucked at her clitoris, she responded by grabbing his ears so hard they hurt and pulling his mouth into her sex. She directed him slightly downward and to the left and he adjusted, sucking harder once she guided him to the proper spot. Her stomach muscles, easily visible with how fit she was, clenched as her hips started to quiver. Nick added his tongue to the mix, desperate to make her orgasm. Her movement stuttered and her mouth opened in a silent scream. He tightened his grip on her hips to hold her down.

 

She was so beautiful when she came. Her eyes met his for a moment, a heated stare that ended when she threw her head back. The fox had to dig his claws in slightly to keep her still when she arched off the bed with jerking movements. Judy's hips slowed as she came down; Nick extended her pleasure by softly licking her labia and thighs, deliberately avoiding her clit. He only stopped when she weakly pushed him away, leaning back to stare down at her appreciatively while licking her juices off his muzzle.

 

Nick stood up to look at her. Judy's eyes were closed and her body twitched in aftershock. But she had to cum harder. He needed her to be near senseless. He had to be a perfect mate. She was impossibly warm when he slid inside her. Judy's paws pressed against his stomach when his knot touched her sex.

 

"W-wait... Nick I-I need a... Oh, gods I'm still sensitiaaaaaahhhn!" She shook against him gorgeously. He took her paws in his own and pinned them against the bed above her head but didn't move until she settled. He waited until she looked at him blearily before he pulled out and slid back in slowly.

 

Her moan was perfect, eyes squeezing shut again. Nick kept his pace slow, leaning down to nip and nibble her jawline. Judy was a very vocal mammal in bed and he was determined to coax out every sound he could. Long strokes, from knot to tip, were a good place to start.

 

She struggled against the pressure on her wrists until he released one paw, the freed limb immediately diving to their joining. She spread the lips of her sex, giving him an obscene view of pink flesh parting around the edge of his knot, before rubbing her clitoris in time with his thrusts. Nick slightly increased the speed of his hips and she followed suit with faster strokes. He sped up a second time, delighted when she did as well. She called out to him. "Knot me, fox!" Judy started to quake, the warm walls of her vagina flexing around him when she came again with his name on her lips.

 

The sight of her thrashing around him nearly did him in, but he bit down on his lip and focused on restraint. Nick pulled out, coaxing a small whimper from the bunny, so that he could hold his orgasm back.

 

When her eyes finally opened she looked around for him with an almost sad expression. Dazed lavender met his gaze and she panted under her breath, almost too low for him to hear. "Sweet cheese... He didn't cum from that? Plan B then. All in..." She wriggled closer to him and spoke more forcefully. "Nick. I told you. I don't want you to hold back." She stared at him pleadingly, her eyes wide, ears red, and nibbling her lower lip in a look that should have been illegal. "I want you to b-breed me. Knot me and cum inside me. Fill me up until I'm leaking all over the sheets and our smells are intertwined for days. I want everyone to know we're together."

 

The primal fox in his mind sang victoriously at her words. His paws slammed down on either side of her chest as he crushed their lips together in a searing kiss but pulled his head back before she could do more than react in surprise.

 

"Roll over." She shivered slightly at the new heat in his tone. The bunny flipped on unsteady legs and was dragged to the edge of the bed so that her torso rested on the mattress but her feet on the floor. She stared over her shoulder with wide eyes as he made his way to the dresser and returned with a small bottle in paw. He squirted a thick line of lube onto his member and stroked to evenly coat his length. "I'm going to fuck you fox style, make you scream in pleasure when I knot you, and when I'm done, everyone will know that I'm **yours** and you're **mine**."

 

His slicked length parted her lips easily and slid inside. Her paws clenched the comforter when his pace started fast and only got faster. "Nick! Oh yes! Oh, goaaaaAAAAH!!!"

 

Nick was slamming his hips against her rear now, the lube slopping and his sack making a noisy smack each time it swung forward into her clit. "Oh I'm going to breed you, little bunny. You're going to take my knot." Her noises were slightly muffled when she bit the blanket as he kicked into high gear.

 

He started pounding her as fast as he could, Judy's eyes rolling back into her head. He felt an immense surge of pride as she seemed to be holding on for dear life. The rabbit let out a keening wail when his knot started to slam against her entrance. The fox dug his claws into her hips as he thrust forward, his knot popping inside her with a snarl.

 

The fox bent over to growl into his partner's ear through his orgasm, his hips still twitching to push himself as deep into the bunny as possible. The feeling of those first blissful jets inside her had him pushing his muzzle into the back of her neck. He opened his mouth and bit down on her scruff. The introduction of his teeth and knot caused Judy's wail to stutter. Her paws scrabbled at the sheets and her whole body shook, but Nick just held her in place more firmly.

 

Sex with her was always intense, but this was so much stronger than usual. He could hear his heartbeat in his head, keeping pace with each throb of his member. He pushed deeper with every spurt, pulling back the small distance his knot would allow between each release. Judy was trembling with her legs splayed wide. Nick leaned forward to press her more firmly into the bed without stopping his movements, putting a paw on the bed next to her head so that he had more leverage. She told him once that his knot filled her up so much that she would often climax while they were tied, and he was determined to put that to the test. He firmly shifted his hips against her rear as he continued to fill her. He coaxed rising moans out with each thrust until the bunny's entire body shook and she turned her head to bite down on his wrist, muffling a raw-throated scream. He winced at the bite, but the bunny's predatory action had him throbbing more thickly. When she finished convulsing Nick carried her further onto the bed and rolled them to their sides while spooning the bunny, still cumming inside her rhythmically.

 

He began to softly lap at the fur of her throat while he waited for his knot to fully subside. Judy looked like she was barely hanging on to consciousness. His rabbit's eyes were cracked, with only the bottom curve of her irises visible, tears trickling out onto her cheeks. Nick kissed the tears off her face while stroking her body softly. She just quivered and let out breathy pants, and now the fox was worried he may have hurt his diminutive mate. Judy didn't open her eyes fully until he was able to separate their hips. She rolled over clumsily to settle against his chest.

 

"Judy... I wasn't too rough, was I? Are you okay?"

 

"M'fine," she replied in a shaky, breathless voice. "I’m fine. Told you, n-no holding back. F-felt good."

 

He continued to softly nuzzle and stroke her, slowly running his claws against her back. Her breathing slowly returned to normal and she leaned her head back to look at him. "Wow." Her voice was stronger than it had been but still sounded raw. "Winter really does get you pent up. Is it always like this?"

 

"N-not always, it's the first time I've had a mat-" he cut off his slip with a blush and focused very intently on the fur on top of her head "-been in a relationship during the season in years. It's more intense than I remembered."

 

She hummed in response but then her small claws were dragging his face down to her own. Judy ran her chin the length of his muzzle and a fresh burst of bunny scent surrounded them. He stared at her wide-eyed. She had just marked him.

 

"And are you convinced now that I want you? That I'm not going to leave you for some new mammal?" There was a hard edge to her voice.

 

His ears flattened against his skull and he would have averted his gaze except that her claws dug in and forced him to meet her own. Her eyes were hard, but then they softened and she gave a small smile at his nervous expression. He calmed slightly and started to stutter out a response before she cut him off.

 

"Dumb fox. We need to talk about that jealousy and possessiveness of yours, but if it helps to hear it I'm not going anywhere. Do you think I would say all that... stuff... for just anyone? Asking you to b-breed me?" Her blush was fierce. "Celery sticks, Nick. That was so embarrassing!" She pulled her ears down over her eyes for a minute before she could speak again. "I said it because of you, Nick. you've had your fur up all week, looking ready to arrest any buck that even spoke to me. I did some research" _of course she did_ "and knew that would get you. Really show you how much I love you, that I want you to be mine and that I want to be yours."

 

Nick felt like there was a ringing in his ears. She said it. She actually said it. And her claws had to tweak his ears to break his goofy smile. Judy was smiling at him, but as he just looked down at her without speaking her smile became somewhat brittle. "Did," she paused to swallow, "did I say it too soon?"

 

"You're amazing. I love you too." Her smile lit up again at his response as he leaned in. Their lips met in a soft kiss. He only pulled back because there was something he needed to return.

 

He ground his muzzle against her face, soaking her in the scent of fox. His heart skipped a beat when he pulled up to see a delirious smile on her face. They smelled like each other; any mammal with a half decent nose would know they were together. His subconscious roared in triumph.

 

They cuddled together, basking in their mingling scents and the still warm afterglow. The moment felt perfect to Nick.

 

"I love you Judy. I have for a while, I was just scared to say it." She looked up at him slightly confused at his confession. "For the same reason you had: I didn't want to say it too soon and scare you off." Judy nodded in understanding. "The truth is, I want no one but you for the rest of my live. I want you to be my mate. You make me want to be a better mammal." He was starting to babble a little. "And yes, I've been terrified that someone will steal you away from me or that you'll lose interest in me. And it's not that I don't trust you it's just my season and you’re amazing and I'm trying to be a better mammal for you but I'm worried that I'm not good enou-" A gray paw clamped his muzzle shut. Okay, maybe he had been babbling a lot.

 

"Dumb fox." Her voice was sweet as honey. "You helped me keep my dream job and recognize my own bias." She looked down with a frown. "I... I hurt a lot of mammals at that press conference. So many innocent predators were treated terribly because of my mistake." She sniffled a little and he realized exactly how much this still haunted her. He quickly kissed away the tears that formed until she giggled wetly and pushed him away. "But you forgave me and helped me set things right. I couldn't have done it without you." The beaming smile was back. "And then you took me up on my offer, and I got the best partner ever. The shifty hustler was gone, and the real mammal you had always been was there. Supportive, brave, kind, funny, and so damned sexy I had to stop myself from ripping his blues off in the cruiser on our first day together."

 

He barked out a laugh at her description. A firm squeeze of her paw made him look back down. "So, don't go saying that you aren't good enough. I love you Nick, and I want to be your mate." She pulled him in for another soft kiss. "Now let's get cleaned up; we have work tomorrow."

 

The fox climbed to his feet and stretched, trying to work out the soreness he could already feel in his back. He started to head to the shower when he heard a yelp and a soft thump.

 

Nick turned to see a wide-eyed Judy on the floor, her legs splayed out widely and trembling, some of their combined mess leaking out onto the floor. The fox stared back, confused.

 

"Did I mention your honesty?" she asked in a breathy tone. "Not a shifty fox anymore, you keep your word..."

 

Nick still didn't understand what she was getting at. An intense blush heated her ears. "I..." She paused to lick her lips and look to the side. "I can't feel my legs. Can you carry me to the bathroom?"


	3. Judy's Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting a little more out there. Judy loses a bet and Nick has her play out a very public fantasy of his, but to her surprise, the bunny really enjoys it as well. A cop really should know better than to walk around with a pair of vibrators in her panties, but she did give her word...

Nick built up speed, the fox starting to slam into his partner. Judy trembled and moaned, legs splayed widely to give the male as much room as possible. A dark paw started to rub her clitoris at the same moment that his knot started to really push against her sex. With a mutual groan of pleasure, the swollen organ popped inside the bunny. Judy’s eyes rolled back when the stretch, the pressure, the hot spurts of fox cum, and those devilish fingers at her sensitive nub all conspired to bring her to climax.

Nick wasn’t unaffected. The fox nearly ripped the sheets at the way her tight channel squeezed and rippled around him. He snarled with each spurt, trying to fill his prey girlfriend with as much of his seed as she could hold. He fell to his elbows over her, lapping at her neck. Normally, he would be content to lay there and bask in the afterglow, but today was different. Today, Judy had lost a bet. Today, they had a deal.

The fox pulled out as soon as he could and reached to the side to grab the tools he needed. A strap was buckled onto each of Judy’s thighs, high up on her legs. A rounded bullet vibe was pushed inside her still quivering sex. The special panties were pulled up tight against her, and a second vibe was put into the little fabric pouch that had it positioned right over her clitoris. He wrapped each vibrator’s battery pack around a thigh once to take the slack out of the cords then clipped them to her thigh straps on the insides of her legs.

Judy’s face was still flushed from their coupling, but she blushed even harder once the toys were in place. The rabbit gave her partner a look that was a mix between angry and pleading. “Do... do I still have to do this?” Nick smirked at her. “Maybe next time you’ll believe me when I say I can tell exactly which coffee shop you go to based on the taste alone. And of course you don’t have to do this. If you don’t mind being a bunny who doesn’t keep her word,” he teased. The fox helped her to her feet and fetched the clothes he had chosen. A short, slim skirt covered her just past mid thigh while the plaid button up had the sleeves rolled up past her elbows. The accessories she was wearing on her lower half weren’t visible, but that was the point. He let out a wolf-whistle at how she looked in the form fitting outfit. “But I am serious. Say our safeword and we’ll immediately stop and come back. You have the power here. Now, what’s your favorite color?”

The rabbit felt her heart start to beat faster now that she was dressed for his kinky idea. All she had to do was say one word and this would stop and she wouldn’t be walking around in public with two vibrators teasing her, leaking fox cum into her panties all the while. Her ears flushed further as her eyes darted to the two controllers in the fox’s paw. The bunny took a few steadying breaths to calm herself as the idea of this very public excursion started to send new heat to her belly. She was a police officer. Committing an act of public indecency should have horrified her, but instead the risky act was starting to sound so appealing. “Green,” she said firmly, indicating her consent.

His grin widened. “Good girl.”

Nick quickly dressed, the little remotes stashed in his pockets, and held out a paw. Judy took the offered limb and they set out. When the elevator started its descent she found herself pulled in by his paw. Their lips met, the fox’s tongue soon sliding into her mouth. Judy moaned lightly into the sensation of the kiss and his claws on her back.

The impromptu make out session came to a close when they reached the ground floor. “I love you,” Nick said.

Judy smiled. “I love you too.” 

“You’re still okay with this?” This time there was no hesitation to her answer. “Yes. Let’s go for a walk.”

The fox’s smirk was back. “Good. Now let’s go so I can show off my girlfriend. By the way,” he leaned in to nip at the side of her neck, “I can smell it. You smell like a horny bunny who was just fucked by a fox.”

Judy hadn’t thought her blush could get much stronger, but for a moment she feared her fur would light on fire. Her safeword came to mind, but it was quickly dismissed. Instead, she mustered her resolve. Small grey paws dragged his head down so she could rub her chin across his face, leaving her scent all over him. “That’s the point, isn’t it?” Her tone was warm with affection and her building excitement. “I was just fucked by a fox. The same fox who smells just as strongly of me as I do of him. We get to show each other off today.”

Nick’s face broke into a delighted grin at her words. He gave her a quick kiss before leading her out on his arm. What the bunny couldn’t see was how his free paw slid into a pocket. He clicked the button right as she took the first step out of the apartment building.

Judy let out a huffing inhale as the vibrator within her began to buzz pleasantly. She turned her head enough to look at Nick, but the fox was studiously looking off to the side, pretending to watch mammals on the sidewalk. His muzzle turned partly towards her, but the bunny couldn’t see his eyes under his favored sunglasses. She gripped her arm a little tighter, and the fox lead her out.

They strolled down the street, looking to all the world like a happy, if nontraditional, couple out on a date. The bunny stumbled a little when they stepped off the curb to cross the street, but the way she giggled and nuzzled into the fox showed how happy she was. She looked up at the fox with a glowing look, clearly deeply in love. What the mammals on the street couldn’t see was the remote in the fox’s pocket that had been turned up and the toy in the bunny that had caused her stumble. Judy’s breathing was getting a little harsher and she gripped his arm a little harder when Nick turned the toy up again. In all their time together she had rarely climaxed without clitoral stimulation, but the fox knew that she would still enjoy the buzzing inside her.

He slowly led her to a nearby park, stopping to peak in through shop windows. Judy enjoyed window shopping, and Nick took the time to stop both so she could do so and to give him more time to rile her up. Memorial Park was small, but it was a nice park with trees, lovely lawns, a small pond, and a strip of parking that was filled by food trucks daily. When they stepped from concrete to grass he fished around for the second remote. Judy hissed in pleasure when the vibrator in her panties started to pulse and rumble against her clit. Her paw squeezed his arm roughly, and Nick led the bunny to a bench. She sat close beside him, wriggling slightly and clenching her thighs together when he clicked both vibrators up another setting. Judy could feel herself starting to leak, Nick’s still warm cum conspiring with her own wetness to absolutely soak her panties.

“Look at the mammals over there playing frisbee. That looks like fun. Should we go join?” Judy grunted noncommittally. Nick grinned. “You sound a little distracted there, Fluff. Something on your mind?”

The bunny panted when he turned the vibration up again. “There’s no w-way I could run around right now.” Her voice was strained. “Oh gods... Nick.”

Nick hummed, thumb flicking up to another setting and leaning in to lightly nip the base of her ear. “Quiet, Carrots,” he amusingly warned, “there’s a few mammals nearby. Wouldn’t want them to think anything suspicious was going on.” She let out a soft groan and gripped him harder. Her hips started to rock in place, shifting back and forth to gain the final bit of needed sensation. Just when she seemed on the cusp of release, Nick turned the vibrator on her clitoris off and the one inside her down to its lowest setting.

“Noooo...” Judy let out a soft, frustrated whine. She looked at Nick pleadingly, ears high and trembling at her denied release.

“I’m a little thirsty. Would you be a good little bunny and go get me a smoothie?” The fox pointed behind her. Judy turned her head to look and almost immediately turned back to stare at Nick with wide eyes.

“No way... Nick, that’s too far.”

The truck he had pointed to was at least 50 yards away, the space between filled with several groups of mammals. Some were using the park’s grills, some were just talking and laughing around the picnic tables, but the bunny would have to weave between them to reach the truck. “I’m just so thirsty, Carrots.” His smile turned predatory as he looked at her, allowing his eyes to run over her softly quaking form. “Please? I’ll share. I’m sure we’ll both get  **exactly** what we want.”

Judy was panting slightly. He turned up the toy inside her to coax a little more pleasure out of her. She moaned at the increased stimulation. “You... you promise? You aren’t gonna just leave me hanging, are you?”

“I promise, gorgeous. Get me a smoothie and I’ll take good care of you.”

She hesitated for another few moments. She’d have to walk right by other mammals while reeking of aroused bunny, but she had been so close. If she did this, Nick was going to stop teasing her and let her finish. The toy on her clitoris briefly buzzed to life, and the extra sensation decided it.

“I’ll be right back.”

She stood with a slight wobble and started to plan her path. There was a group of what looked like college-aged rabbits on the left that she desperately wanted to avoid; they would be able to easily detect the scent of in-season doe. The right looked nearly as bad, with several canids to that side; their sensitive noses would smell her almost as easily as the rabbits. Especially because she felt Nick’s cum dripping out of her sex.

The only option for remaining undetected was the center, which was mainly filled with larger herbivores. Zebras, giraffes, and a few cattle; those mammals would be unlikely to smell her and even less likely to recognize the smell of horny bunny. Her planning was interrupted by sharp claws pinching her tail. She jumped and spun around, ears quivering in indignation, when her knees nearly gave out at the panty vibrator was briefly turned on. Judy bit back the moan that threatened to escape and stared at Nick in pseudo-outrage.

“Well? Hurry up,” he playfully chided.

Feeling a little peeved at but more turned on by her fox, Judy petulantly stuck out her tongue at the fox before turning to start walking. Her approach to the crowd was easy, but Nick started turning up the vibrator inside her as she got closer. The buzz was a pleasant distraction, but the bunny was able to pick her way through the larger mammals. Halfway through the crowd her clitoris received several sudden bursts of attention.

She had to stop and lean on the end of a picnic table as her legs threatened to fold. “Are you okay, miss?” The question came from a large yak that held his forelock out of the way so that he could inspect the much smaller doe.

“J-just a little under the weather, I’m afraid. Thank you for your concern.” Judy was able to answer without too much difficulty and started to walk again. She focused on breathing deep and slow. That damned fox kept turning the vibrator against her clitoris on and off, sending pulses of pleasure through her between moments of calm. And all the while the vibrator inside her was a constant itch that she was getting progressively more desperate to scratch. She finally made it through the crowd and to the truck. Her panties were soaked with both her own arousal and the continued drip of fox cum.

Judy felt a moment of dread when she saw that the mammal working it was a pretty vixen. “Hi,” she said. “How can I help you?”

Ordering was easy; Judy knew what Nick liked. “One medium blueberry smoothie please.”

“Of course. That’ll be $6.13.”

As Judy was passing over her card the vibrator on her clitoris surged to life. Her free paw clamped onto the counter to keep her from falling and her eyes bulged at the sudden spike of pleasure. Suddenly weak fingers dropped her card onto the counter and she scrambled to pick it up and pass it to the fox.

The vixen blinked at her behavior, but she took the offered card, swiped it, handed it back with a receipt, and started to make the smoothie. Once she turned away the vibrator cut off again. Judy bit her lip to keep from screaming in frustration as another orgasm slipped away from her. The vixen moved across her line of sight to grab a plastic cup and she felt the vibrator buzz again before cutting off when the fox went back to the blender.

It was clear to Judy that Nick was only going to tease her clit when it was most likely to embarrass her. That thought more than anything else made her blush like the sun. She had been brought to the brink twice now and was willing to do anything he asked if she could just finish, but Nick would only give her the stimulation she needed if she was face-to-face with another mammal.

She briefly considered dragging out her interaction with the vixen, but she felt there was no way she could just subtly orgasm at this point. If she came it would be obvious, and that was just too embarrassing to even consider. She dreaded the vixen’s return and gripped the counter so hard her knuckles turned white.

The fox came to the window and held out the smoothie. Whatever she said was lost to Judy when she felt the vibrator thrum against her once again. The bunny reached out a slightly shaking paw, determined to hold out long enough to turn away from the vixen in the hope that breaking eye contact would make Nick stop. But the buzzing started low and quickly ratcheted up to maximum, and she couldn’t completely muffle her moan. The vixen’s eyes widened as Judy stared into them with horror, and then the fox’s nose started to twitch as she scented the air around the rabbit.

Judy was starting to tremble as her pleasure built again, but the vibration abruptly slowed when the vixen looked up and started to scan behind her. The fox scanned the crowd but was able to quickly discount most of the mammals as none of them matched what her nose was telling her. Her examination went further, and soon she saw him. A tall red fox was sitting on a bench by himself with his paws in his pockets. Despite his sunglasses, it was obvious that he was watching them. The vixen felt her face heat. He was handsome, and the gorgeous bunny in front of her smelled like fox and arousal. 

Deciding to risk it, she found a pad and pen and quickly scrawled her name and number. She passed the note to the blushing bunny in front of her. The vixen leaned in to put her muzzle close to the base of one long ear, keeping her eyes on the distant fox the entire time. “He’s really cute. So are you. My name’s Jade. Call me if the two of you ever want to have some fun.” Then, keeping her eyes locked on the sunglasses of the distant male, she leaned in close to the bunny’s neck and took a deep breath. She reeked of sex. The cute female in front of her softly moaned again, either from her action or from whatever game she was playing with the todd across the park.

“T-thanks,” the bunny said shakily. “I’ll uhh-think about it.” The vixen smirked at her when she walked off.

Judy turned and walked away with a storm of competing emotions. She had dated a doe in college and was currently dating a fox, so being attracted to the vixen wasn’t exactly unexpected, but the way she responded had been a surprise. She really was immensely turned on. And now she could see Nick. It made picking her way through the crowd all that much harder. Her goal was in sight, but she had to look away from it to make her way there.

She walked quickly and directly at the fox, but that soon backfired. A wolf had wandered into her intended path and she shifted to scoot around him. Unfortunately, that put her near the group of rabbits. The bucks immediately started sniffing the air once she wandered close enough, and several of them turned to search for the in-season doe they could smell. Judy blanched at the anticipated attention.

She soon found herself surrounded by several bucks. The males were trying their best to impress the doe between them, but Judy had her sights set on a certain fox. “No thanks, I’ll be busy.” Her patience was wearing thin as the bucks continued to crowd around her. To her immense gratitude, the vibrators ceased long enough for her to slip past the bucks. "I'm not interested." She had to dodge around two of the males in her path, but she was soon back on track and staring straight at her fox.

The incessant buzzing returned once she was past the rabbits. Nick was looking right at her and Judy refused to look away. The vibrators were steadily turning up and she could feel his cum start to escape her panties and run down her thigh, but she steeled her will to not waver. Not yet. The bunny reached the fox, back ramrod straight. She handed him the smoothie and sat next to him. Only a very observant mammal would have noticed how her paws quivered the entire time.

Once she was settled into his left side it was a completely different story. Judy was past playing games. It was time to get what she wanted. “Nick,” she huffed, “please...”

“Please what, Fluff?” He was having way too much fun with this.

“I wanna cum.” She looked up at him with wide, pleading eyes. “Here or at home I don’t care which, but let me cum. I’ll do whatever you want.”

“Whatever I want, huh?” His voice was teasingly pensive. The bunny had little patience for it, but she still had to play the game. She had lost the bet after all.

“Whatever you want.” Judy leaned in and nipped his jaw. Just because she lost the bet didn’t mean she wasn’t allowed to push him to make his decision faster. “My panties are drenched in your cum. Do you want to see the mess? Maybe add to it?” She let her voice change to a heated whisper that she knew would drive him crazy. “Let me cum around that thick knot of yours. Please.”

Nick’s left paw settled on her thigh and gave it a squeeze. “Patience, Carrots. I’ve got to finish my smoothie before I take you home and fuck you.” She hissed in pleasure when his paw slid up her leg, those toys buzzing all the while, but, wait, they were in public. He couldn’t push her skirt up any further without flashing any of the mammals in the park that may look their way.

“Don’t worry, I said I’d take care of you.” The fox’s thick tail curled around her and settled in her lap, effectively shielding her crotch from view when his paw pushed her skirt just high enough that he could palm her sex. She had to hold back a moan as the pressure shifted the vibrator against her clitoris.

“I can feel everything... You feel so warm...” Nick licked his lips as he looked down at her, and it was all Judy could do to not start humping his paw in public. She stared at him with heavily lidded eyes, silently begging for more sensation. The bunny was rewarded as his paw pressed the vibrator in her panties against her firmly.

Judy gasped and tried to not rock against his paw. Her pleasure built quickly, as his paw kept the toy that had been torturing her all day focused on her clit. “You look a little thirsty there, honey bun.” Judy’s eyes opened to his smirk. “Better have a drink.” He moved the cup closer, straw angled to her mouth. “Suck,” he practically growled.

The bunny shivered at that, her mind going to all the other times he had said that word in that tone. His paw pushing against her sex caused a second shiver.  _Gods, I’m almost there_.

Judy decided to tease Nick back. She leaned in towards the cup and, while maintaining eye contact, slowly ran her tongue up the side of the straw before pulling it between her lips for a sip of the sweet drink. His delighted grin told her it was the right move before her mind went blank when the vibrator in her panties was ground into her clitoris in small circles.

It shouldn’t have been a surprise, having been on edge for the last hour, but the orgasm stole her breath when it snuck over her. Judy twitched against Nick as she road it out, mouth opening in a silent scream.

When she came down she felt Nick’s right paw at her chin, the other having been removed from her skirt and was now holding the smoothie. Judy opened her eyes to the hungry look on Nick’s face.

“Messy little bun.” His eyes darted down and she became aware of a line of cold running down her chin. The fox leaned in, tongue lapping across that cold line, and their kiss tasted like blueberries.

“Nick,” Judy panted. The fox hummed in response. “Home. Take me home. Right now. Take me to bed.” There was little more than a streak of red and grey as the fox pulled the bunny back to their apartment.


	4. The Foxhole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time Judy has a request. Nick's hesitant to agree at first, but things work out. Soft butt play ensues and it turns out that Nick and Judy are each a little bit of a switch.

Dinner was done, the dishes were washed, and Judy was curled up with her boyfriend on their living room couch with the tv on. There was something mindless on, the kind of generic comedy that they could ignore and doze off to for a half hour before bed. The morning shift came early.

 

Nick yawned widely, but Judy wasn’t as sleepy as she normally would be. There was something that had been on her mind for a while. Something she finally had gathered the courage to talk to him about.

 

“Hey Nick?” Her voice was soft, but the fox hummed in response, his arm squeezing her a little closer in a hug. “Can I ask you a question?”

 

The necessity of a verbal response woke the fox slightly. He shifted more upright and yawned again. “Of course. What is it?”

 

“Well...” As much as she had thought she’d be ready to talk about it, being on the spot caused her nervousness to rise. Her ears fell flat, and she pulled them over one shoulder to idly stroke them. That seemed to get Nick’s attention, as he sat up further at her nervous habit. The bunny could feel herself blushing hard enough that she thought she ought to glow. “It’s about us... in bed...”

 

The fox was definitely alert now. One paw idly rubbed her upper arm in a comforting manner. “I told you, Carrots. You can talk to me about anything.”

 

She flashed him a thankful smile at his reassurance. “Well... you know how much you like playing with my butt?”

 

A finger lightly tapped her nose. “Gotta correct you there, Fluff. I don’t like playing with your butt.” The fox leaned in to nip her ear with a deep growl. “I  **love** playing with your butt.” To further prove his point the paw on her arm slipped down and gave her rear a firm squeeze.

 

The growl and squeeze combined to exacerbate her blush, but she giggled at the attention as she swatted his paw away. “That’s the thing. You  **love** ,” she emphasized with an eye roll, “playing with my butt, and, well, I’d kinda like to play with yours.”

 

Nick had stiffened slightly. She feared he’s be disgusted, but she looked up to see a curious expression on his face with a raised eyebrow as he studied her. “What do you mean?”

 

“I’ve been looking up prostate toys,” she clarified. His expression didn’t change much, so he must have figured that much out. She continued. “From what I’ve read they're supposed to make a male orgasm much harder and...” She couldn’t help it. Judy licked her lips before leaning into her boyfriend’s chest. The bunny stretched up enough to kiss at his jawline while one of her paws settled on his lap to fondle his sheath through his pants. “The thought of you writhing in pleasure under my paws is incredibly hot.”

 

Oh yeah, she definitely had his attention. His expression was a mix of interested and hesitant, but his member was thickening in her paw. Plus, with her new position the arm wrapped around her had drifted down so he could toy with her puff of a tail.

 

“What exactly did you have in mind?” His tone was mostly amused, but there was a slight breathlessness from her actions. The fox tilted his head to the side. Judy didn’t mind as she still had access to his jaw, but the rabbit gasped when a long tongue slid along her collarbone.  _Sneaky fox_...

 

“I made a list.” (Judy ignored his quietly muttered ‘Of course you did.’) “I’ve been doing research and I picked out some things that interested me. Maybe you could look at the list and see if anything interests you...?” The last was spoken in a rising, questioningly hopeful tone, and the bunny played her ace card. Grey paws quickly unbuckled his belt and pulled his member out. Licking her lips at the sight, Judy leaned down to kiss at his head while maintaining eye contact with her fox. “Would you do that for me, Nick?”

 

His answer turned into a long moan of pleasure when she slid him into her mouth. The bunny pulled back with one last teasing lick. “I didn’t quite catch that. What’d you say?” When the fox opened his mouth to reply she repeated her action with similar results. “You really need to speak up.” Nick glared down at her, but Judy just grinned back from behind his dick. 

 

He opened his mouth again - and Judy dove down again - but this time she was stopped short by a firm tug on her ears.  _Oh that’s not fair_ , she thought with a gasp. Nick had slid his free paw up behind her neck and took hold of the long appendages. The bunny chirred in pleasure when one thumb started rubbing circles against the sensitive flesh. The paw guided her head up with soft pulls, and she briefly opened her eyes at the feeling of Nick’s lips on her own before closing them and leaning into the kiss.

 

When she opened her eyes, panting slightly, Judy found herself in her boyfriend’s arms as he carried her into the bedroom. 

 

“I was trying to say,” the fox started, “that yes I would do that for you. But seeing how I was so rudely interrupted...” Judy snorted at the pretend-offense in his tone. The bunny wriggled out of his arms to stand on the bed, turning to grab Nick by the tie and yank him up next to her. 

 

The fox reached for her, but Judy swatted his paw down. The rabbit placed both paws on his chest and gave him just enough of a shove to send him onto his back. “You stay there,” she said. Nick’s smirk grew but he laid back like she’d wanted.

 

Judy hopped off the bed and walked to their shared desk in the corner, making sure to exaggerate the sway of her hips. With a few quick paw movements, she unbuckled her own belt and undid the button and fly. Once she had grabbed the laptop off the desk and started her walk back it was easy enough to wiggle her hips so that her pants were on the ground when she crawled back onto the bed.

 

The bunny sat directly on the fox’s lap, giving a teasing grind against his member before starting the computer. Nick’s claws played with the hem of her panties even as she could feel him pulse thickly against her rear. The laptop started to hum as it powered up.

 

Judy tried to type in the password, but it was unexpectedly difficult with sharp claws dragging across the outside of her thighs. Clever paws shifted her hips against him in a slow circle, coaxing out a soft gasp.

 

“Mmm, I love it when you wear these panties. They’re my favorite pair.” The desktop was loading, but Judy looked down at her underwear in confusion. She was wearing a plain purple pair, nothing special about them. They certainly weren’t as revealing or lacy as the special occasion panties that she thought drove the fox wild more than anything else she owned. A furry muzzle twitched against her cheek as Nick simultaneously smiled and gave her a kiss. “They’re the same color as your eyes. There’s something special ab-URGK!” 

 

The fox cut off with a strangled grunt, eyes wide and ears flat against his head. Judy’s head whipped around to see what had startled him. On the screen was a PowerPoint slide of a bunny wearing a ridiculously disproportionate canine strap-on. Nick was large for a fox, but this was more the size of a large wolf. And she had accidentally left this picture on the screen when she last closed the computer.

 

It was also not what Judy meant to show him at all. “Oh-nonononono!” Grey paws frantically hit the track pad to scroll to the top of her carefully prepared PowerPoint. 

 

“Uh, C-Carrots, I don’t think I’m okay with this.” Nick still looked a little shell shocked. The fox was looking anywhere but at her or the screen, his ears pulled down and a grimace on his muzzle. 

 

“No, Nick! That's not - it's not - I didn't mean for - oh dammit, just look at ME!" She yelled a bit more than she had meant to, but her raised voice worked. Her boyfriend looked at her, but he was wearing the beginning of a frown that twisted at her stomach. "That was... Oh gods..."

 

The bunny pulled her ears over her eyes in frustration. "That's not what I wanted to show you," she said weakly. Judy had managed to scroll to the top of her slideshow, showing a much smaller buttplug the size of her pointer finger. "This was more of what I was talking about."

 

Nick still looked at her hesitantly, but his paws resumed their slow stroking of her hips. "That last picture was kind of the extreme end of what could happen if this ended up being a thing for us. I wasn't suggesting we start with that or even do it at all." 

 

Judy ground her paws against her eyes. "Forget it," she said. "It was a bad idea. I'm sorry for-"

 

Nick cut her off with a kiss, his tongue slipping inside her mouth. When she could think again, she realized he was softly grooming the top of her head. Judy turned as best she could to look at him. The fox had a very curious half smile on his face.

 

"Listen Fluff, you're hardly the first mammal to mess that kinda thing up, but you need to explain what you actually meant."

 

"I..." she paused to lick her lips, "I made a list of things that could be fun to try... You, uh, you saw only the most extreme end." She turned back to the laptop and started to scroll down. "This is more of what I was thinking."

 

The images she scrolled through still made heat pool in her belly. "There's a lot of toys that would press on your prostate and I've read they feel really good." The plugs on the screen grew in size and changed shape. Eventually the pictures shifted to the first picture of a strap-on, although this one was a smaller and much more simply shaped toy than the first accidentally shown picture. Judy looked up with no small hesitation. Nick didn't look pleased, but he also didn't look panicked. "If, um, if you liked the plugs, maybe we could try something like this..."

 

The fox sighed. Judy opened her mouth to say he didn't have to when he cut her off by speaking. "I mean..." Nick scratched the back of his head. He let out another sigh and met her gaze. "To be clear, I don't believe that our sex life should operate on a trading system. It shouldn't be that one of us does something for the other and then they're owed something in return. But," he added after a moment, "our relationship is a partnership, and it's important to understand each other's desires, and you've certainly done that for me."

 

"That being said, we're allowed to have our limits." Nick paused until she nodded at him. "If either of us are uncomfortable with something then we're allowed to refuse it." His arms squeezed her tighter. "But I love you, and this is clearly something you've put a lot of thought into. So maybe..." he reached past her to scroll up a little, "maybe this would be okay to try."

 

Judy squirmed in excitement before setting the computer to the side and tackling her fox to the bed. 

 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

Three days later they both had the next day off, and there was a package at their door. Wrapped in unassuming brown paper, it still made Judy vibrate in excitement. 

 

"Chores first," Nick admonished in amusement. Leftovers meant dinner and cleanup were fairly quick, and after they each showered she had her fox propped up on some pillows on the bed with a towel beneath him. Nick's shower was a little longer than normal, but the fox's preparation was all for her sake.

 

The bunny walked into the bedroom wearing only that plain pair of purple panties, tail vibrating in excitement. Her fox was stretched out on the bed in just his fur waiting for her. The pillows put him in a halfway seated position where his head was just about even with her hips. Next to him was a bottle of lubricant and a condom. Nick had requested that they keep the cleanup as minimal as possible given that he was about to take something under the tail for the first time.

 

The new toy was made of stainless steel and felt firm and heavy in her paw. It wasn't longer than her paw, but it had a thick curve and the end had a ridged depression where it was supposed to rest on a male's prostrate. She couldn't hide her excitement to try it out on the fox. 

 

Nick still looked a little hesitant, so Judy decided to start slow. The bunny sashayed over to the bed and hopped up, moving forward to straddle the fox's hips. She dropped the toy to the side and leaned down to give him a kiss that started soft but quickly ramped up. She dug her fingers into the fur of his cheeks and neck when she felt him really get into the kiss, and the fox returned the favor with light caresses to her shoulders and back. 

 

The bunny broke the kiss but continued to stroke his muzzle. "You ready?" Judy asked.

 

Nick's nervousness seemed to be mostly gone as he nodded. Judy moved back to settle between his legs. The rabbit dug her dull claws in above his knees and lightly scratched her way up his thighs, ending with one paw fondling his sack and the other stroking his lower belly. His member started to emerge from his sheath and it only took a few strokes for the rest of his length to come out to play.

 

Judy grabbed the toy and lube, applying a healthy dollop to the metal before setting it against his tailhole. The fox jumped slightly at the cool metal's contact. Wanting to keep him as comfortable as possible, the bunny leaned in to lap against his testicles as she slowly increased the pressure. 

 

The toy didn't pop in the way his knot would enter her. The firm pressure and adequate lube made the entrance a slow slide. Nick let out a soft sound when the toy went deeper until the hefty metal ball on the end of the handle was resting against his opening. 

 

Judy paused to look at him. His member was twitching, each rush of blood thickening it further, but his face was twisted in an unusual grimace. "You okay, Slick?"

 

The fox nodded curtly.

 

"C'mon now. Talk to me," she chided.

 

"It's - ahhh - it's certainly interesting. It's like -" he cut off momentarily with a grunt "- like every time my dick moves it shifts inside me."

 

"Are you okay? Is it too much?" She didn't want the fun to end but his enjoyment was most of her fantasy.

 

"No. Er, yes. Well, yes and then no." His head twitched to the side, eyes squeezed shut. "It's just really intense."

 

The bunny wanted to distract him until he was completely used to the toy, but she reasoned that touching his member would only make the intensity worse. She stood up and straddled him again, walking up to the head of the bed. Grey paws lightly grabbed his ears and when he opened his eyes to look at her she pulled his nose against her crotch. "Focus on me. Put that tongue to work."

 

Nick took a few deep huffs full of her scent that seemed to calm him down. The first lick was a hesitant slide of his tongue across the waist band of her panties, but soon he fell into an easy rhythm and his paws moved to her hips.

 

Judy chirred in pleasure as the fox started to work, her excitement building by the second. She was a lucky bunny; her boyfriend gave excellent head.

 

At first, his lips and tongue focused everywhere but directly on her sex. His fingers slowly worked under the sides of her panties as he nipped and nibbled her inner thighs. When he started to roll the fabric down he only moved it enough to give attention to her mons. The rabbit moaned and pulled his ears harder as the teasing really got her engine running. More grey and cream fur was revealed by a questing muzzle that seemed determined to drive her mad by still avoiding her throbbing clit. His teeth dragged down the purple cotton further, sharp points running just outside her labia and nearly making her leg thump. 

 

Her leg did thump when he finally,  _finally_ touched her quivering sex. A large paw pushed up against the joint of her thigh and butt, lifting her enough to let the limb kick freely. The fox's broad tongue slid against every inch of her before he applied enough pressure to spread her labia apart. At the feel of teeth against her belly, Judy looked down to see Nick looking back up at her with his jaws spread so that she was almost sitting in them. The fox's eyes were narrowed in a smirk that was only partly concealed by her vulva in his mouth, and she thought she might gnaw her lip off at the sight when she felt his tongue slip deep inside her. 

 

The thick muscle wriggled inside her delightfully as the fox pressed his teeth more firmly against her fur. The stimulation was just an escalation of his previous actions, stoking the fire in her belly higher and she felt herself squeeze down onto his tongue. She put more pressure onto his ears. 

 

Picking up on her impatience, Nick pulled back and slid his tongue upwards. He firmly circled her clit, causing her legs to shake as her peak approached. The rabbit had to lean forward and grab the bars of their headboard despite Nick half holding her up. She had an extremely erotic view down her belly of the fox's head leaned back to follow her, green eyes still meeting her own. "Cum for me, little bunny," he whispered before returning to his work. His voice was the final straw.

 

Judy's eyes slammed shut and she loudly moaned as her core tightened. Her spasming sex was suddenly filled by two thick fingers curling against her g spot as the fox's tongue kept mercilessly polishing her clit. His continued attention prolonged her orgasm until she weakly pushed his muzzle away. The fox pulled his fingers out of her and began to lick the juices off his paw before he did the same to the fur of her thighs and mons. 

 

She was able to unstraddle his face and half fell, half was lowered, to her knees next to him. Without hesitation Judy leaned forward for a deep kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. It only excited her more that she could taste herself on his tongue. The fox broke the kiss to lick her cheek. "Mmm, tasty bunny."

 

The bunny in question giggled at him before pushing back against his chest. Her boyfriend just stared back at her with a smile, running his tongue around his muzzle lewdly to gather every drop of her essence. Grey paws lightly rubbed his fur before she really looked at him. The fox was far more relaxed; he looked no different than any other night they had sex. Judy let her paw drift down until she could take his member into her paw. 

 

The fox's eyes half closed, and he let out a long moan. "Oooh, I forgot about that." This time his face wasn't twisted in that slight grimace, but instead in an almost dopey look of pleasure. He just watched her as she slowly stroked him. The fox somehow felt thicker in her paw, and the bunny's head turned to see his member as hard as she'd ever seen it. It was an incredibly exciting sight, but it was his expression that was driving her wild. The fox lay there bonelessly while she stroked, seemingly unable to do anything more than gasp and pant at her while she pleasured him. Exactly what she had hoped for.

 

His whining protest when she pulled away her paw sent fresh heat thrumming through her. He tried to reach for her but Judy pushed him back into the pillows firmly. "Stay."

 

"Hungh, who's this dominant little bunny? This can't be the same bun who begs me to pull her ears when I'm fucking her from behind," he said thickly.

 

Judy's cheeks puffed out in embarrassment, but rather than blush and stutter out an excuse she pushed past it. The rabbit leaned forward again and grabbed HIS ears, pulling his head backwards into another kiss. At the same time, she lifted a thigh onto his stomach and reached her footpaw down. Soft toes settled behind his member and pushed down onto his balls firmly. The pressure had an immediate effect; the fox gasped into the kiss and she actually felt a splash of liquid across her leg. Judy turned back in shock to see pre leaking from his cock like a messy fountain, a huge spurt coating her leg from knee to hip and even onto his chest. 

 

 _Oh gods above that's hot_. His obvious pleasure only made her more confident. She turned back to the male under her control, his head still pulled back from her grip on his ears and his face twisted between pleading and pleasure. "Listen  **fox** ," she growled. He sucked in a sharp breath both at her tone and at the next press of her foot against his sack. She had to concentrate to keep her face stern when she felt another splash of pre hit her ribs. _Gods, I want his cock. I want it inside me right - no. Not yet_. "If you're a good boy I'll let you cum. I can feel it." She pushed down more firmly and this time felt a splash along her back. _So much for minimizing the mess_. "I can feel how badly you want to cum."

 

"Uh-huh," he mumbled. She had never seen Nick like this, eager and begging for her touch. It was even better than she had imagined. He was actually shaking a little.

 

"What's that? Speak up," she commanded.

 

"YES!" Nick half yelled his answer. "Please!"

 

"Say 'please Judy, please let me cum.'" She was fully running with the control but worried that she may have gone too far. They hadn't talked about this, but Nick surprised her by repeating her demand word-for-word. Half lidded green eyes stared at her lustfully. His muzzle was opened in sharp pants and she could feel his dick dripping all over her calf now.

 

The bunny stood up, pacing around to stand between his legs. "You really wanna cum?" She teased. Nick responded with furious nodding. "You need it?"

 

"Yes ma'am. I need it. I need you." That settled it; her own need was about to be sated as well. 

 

She had put a condom on him before for various play. It was such an intimate action, feeling his thick length pulse in her paw as she rolled the latex down. But he had never been this needy before. When she grasped his knot another jet of pre shot out, catching her on the underside of her jaw. Her tongue flicked out to taste some of the salty liquid, making her moan softly in delight. His crotch and stomach were a mess, and she took advantage of it by scooping some up in her paw and using it to lubricate his member from knot to tip before sliding the condom the rest of the way on. The rest she brought to her folds, rubbing the liquid in and around her entrance. And Nick watched her all the while.

 

The fox's paws reached for her again and this time she let them take hold of her hips when she positioned herself above him. The bunny slowly lowered herself, savoring the way he spread her. Nick mainly used his grip to support her so she could move at her own pace. 

 

She took half his length with the first drop, three quarters with the second, and was bouncing on his knot by the third. The bunny set a fast pace with her riding, her quivering legs supported by her mate's paws even though the fox looked lost to the world as his tongue lolled out of his mouth in pleasure. The ribs on the condom added just enough sensation to drive her to the edge of orgasm, but Nick started to moan her name loudly and she figured he was close as well. She squeezed his paws until he looked at her with lust-blown eyes.

 

"Pull me down," she gasped. "Pull me down hard. You don't get to cum unless you knot me, fox."

 

Her command had an immediate effect, his arms gaining enough strength to slam her down onto him. At the same time, his hips started to thrust up into her, and the bunny moved a paw to her clit and started to rub until she saw white.

 

With one particularly firm drop she felt his knot halfway spread her until the following thrust popped it the rest of the way inside. The bunny's jaw dropped in a silent scream of pleasure as she came messily on top of him. But her reaction was mild compared to the fox's.

 

"FUCK!" Nick screamed. His paws dug into her hips almost painfully as he continued sporadically moving. Every few seconds his paws pulled her down tighter and his hips thrust as much as possible. The fox's jaw was wide open, and his back arched as each short pump still managed bounced her slightly off the bed. 

 

Judy could feel the condom filling until a particularly hard thrust caused a very interesting shifting feeling inside her and she was flooded directly with his cum. The sensation rekindled the bunny's orgasm anew. _Gods, he just ripped the condom, I can't believe it, that's so hot, why is that so hot, oh fuck it_. Grey fingers renewed their motion against her clit and her next orgasm kept her from thinking for a while as she collapsed onto his chest.

 

When she finally came to the fox was nearing the end of his own orgasm. His thrusts were little more than twitches, but his member still sent little spurts of cum into her packed middle.

 

The fox was still groaning when she climbed off of him, cum streaming down one thigh to create a puddle on the towel when she was unable to do anything more than just flop to the side.

 

Judy scooted closer so she could nestle against his side as they lay there recovering. It was only a few moments before Nick panted out "Fluff? The toy. Take it out... P-please."

 

His thighs were shaking when she used them to lift herself up. The removal was easy and luckily the toy didn't look messy. The fox had done a good job cleaning himself before they started. She laid the toy on the blanket on his other side and returned to her cuddling, stretching a knee over his stomach and an arm across his chest. The bunny lightly stroked his fur given that she had recovered first. _Finally_ , she thought with a smirk. _For once I'm not the one who's still relearning how to breath_.

 

It took several extremely satisfying minutes before Nick could do more than catch his breath. He finally stirred to curl his arm around her and pull her closer. The fox lifted his head in confusion to look at where their stomachs touched; it seemed he had finally noticed the mess. His free paw dipped between them and came up smeared in their combined mess, including a fair bit of his own cum.

 

"But - but, the condom..."

 

Judy couldn't help but giggle at his confusion. "Well..." She moved her paw down to grab his member, drawing a gasp from the still sensitive fox. The rubber had rolled back after the tip ripped. His eyes were wide as he stared down, watching her pull the broken condom off him. "It looks like you were just too excited." She dropped the torn prophylactic next to the plug. "But we do have to clean up now," she added with a sigh. "You made a huge mess."

 

The bunny had to help the fox off the bed and into the bathroom. His legs were a little shaky but really, he just seemed completely wiped. She turned the shower on and they climbed in, Nick sinking down onto the sloped back of the tub with Judy stretched out in his lap as warm water rained down on them.

 

"So, what did you think?" Judy asked as her paws started to lightly work the mess out of their fur. Their position had the shower focused on their middles, so talking was still easy. 

 

The fox took a moment to relax before answering, his own paws scrubbing against her core. "It was... different than I expected. I never thought it would feel that intense. It was like I couldn't even think when I knotted you. And honestly? You were amazingly sexy. Where did the dominant bunny come from?"

 

Judy blushed a little. "It was something that came up when I was looking up the strap-ons. There's a lot of dominance play in that area."

 

"I mean, it's not like we haven't played that way before. It's just that I've always been the dominant one. I thought you liked being submissive."

 

"I do," she clarified. "I love the way you can move me around and how assertive you can get. I really like it when you pin me down. I just... Having you kinda lost in the feeling, it felt easy to be the one in control of you. And I..." She looked away in embarrassment. "I wanna do it again."

 

The bunny jumped at a warm tongue lapping against her neck. "You should," Nick growled into her ear. "If it's anything like that you should definitely top more. I love my subby bunny begging for my knot, but I came so hard I nearly passed out." His jaws split wide in a sudden yawn. "But I just want to get clean and get in bed now."

 

The rest of the shower was a relaxing scrub of the mess from their fur. Soon enough they were pulling the covers down after Judy tossed the condom in the trash, the toy in the sink, and the towel in the hamper. That mess could wait till tomorrow. Nick laid down with another jaw-cracking yawn, opening his arms for the bunny, but Judy climbed past him. He made a questioning noise that she quieted when she wrapped herself around his back and shoulders, paws stroking his chest and neck ruff. 

 

"Oh?" he hummed in amusement. "You wanna be the big spoon tonight?"

 

"I wanna be the big spoon tonight," she confirmed, clutching the fox more tightly. 

 

Nick nuzzled into the petting as his breathing slowed. Judy thought he was asleep when he spoke. "Maybe," he paused for a yawn, "maybe one of the strap-ons could be fun."

 

"Dumb fox," she hissed affectionately, "you know better than to stir me up when we're trying to sleep."

 

Nick just let out a sleepy chuckle and nestled his head back against her more firmly. It wasn't long before they were both asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is the kind of fetish that makes men scared because of societal pressure that enjoying it would make them gay. Remember everyone, communication with your partner is key, and being open to a fantasy of theirs is a good thing. You absolutely can and should have your own limits and be unafraid to enforce them. But sometimes being open to something can end up being a lot of fun.


	5. I love to take a photograph

Three loud knocks on the front door echoed through the apartment. Nick moved to stand up, shifting Judy to the arm of the couch. The bunny groaned in protest as her favorite pillow left to answer the door, but she quieted when the fox gave her a quick kiss between the ears. He let out an excited “Yes!” when he opened the door.

Judy’s ears perked up in curiosity. “What is it babe?” She rolled onto her knees to look over the couch across the apartment. Nick had a cardboard box in his paws that he set onto the counter and started to open. Her boyfriend just grinned at her.

“This,” he said as he dramatically sliced the tape holding the box shut, “is something I’ve really looked forward to.” The fox pulled out a boxy shape and held it in front of him with arms outstretched.

“Is... is that a camera?” Judy asked.

“Not just any camera,” the fox responded. “This is a Pawloroid!” He was grinning like a kit.

“Seriously?” Judy snorted in amusement. “I knew you were older, but I didn’t think I was dating a senior citizen. You know they make digital cameras, right?”

“Hardy-har-har, Carrots. I’ll have you know I’m just as tech savvy as any of you youths, with all your tweets and your yeets and whatnot, but classics are classics for a reason.” He opened the bottom of the camera and slid in batteries that came in the package. The case shut with a loud click that had the fox smiling dreamily for a moment before opening a much larger panel on the back of the camera and rummaging around in the cardboard for a rectangular packet. “It’s the mechanical aspect that’s so appealing. You can’t just fire off a half dozen pics and keep your favorite. There’s no plugging into a computer to upload anything. You take the picture and that’s the picture you get, immediately. It’s much more deliberate than a digital camera.”

Despite her joking at the older tech, Judy was drawn in by his enthusiasm. The bunny left the couch to stand walk up to him as the fox tore open the packet for a black package that he slipped into the camera before closing the back panel. She picked up the boxy device, paws awkwardly searching for a comfortable way to hold a camera that was so much larger than what she was used to. The fox’s tail wagged slightly as he watched his mate inspect his new toy.

“So that was the film and it’s ready to use now?”

“Pretty much,” he answered. 

The rabbit leaned back and brought the camera to her face, quickly taking a picture of the fox. The camera whirred as a black piece of film slid out of the top. Judy looked crestfallen at the blank photo. “Sorry, Slick. I think it’s broken.”

Nick just smiled. “The first one isn’t a picture; it’s a protective dark slide for the film. Try again.” This time he posed while the bunny took the picture.

The camera spit out a color picture this time. Judy grinned delightedly at the photo of the fox, inspecting the almost gritty quality of the image. “It’s almost like watching an old movie... Like, it looks vintage. That’s really cool, Nick.”

Dark paws slipped around her waist and he pulled her into a hug, planting a quick kiss on her lips. “Told you. It’s a classic. And before you make another crack about my, or the camera’s, age I’ll have you know that some things only get better with time. I’m aging like wine.”

The bunny rolled her eyes but stood on her tiptoes to give him another kiss, chasing him for a third when the fox pulled back. “They make vinegar out of old wine.” She set the picture on the counter.

Nick laughed at her joke before taking the camera from her and setting it on the counter. The fox lifted his diminutive girlfriend and sat her next to it, spreading her thighs with his hips as he pressed himself close to her to continue kissing the bunny. Things quickly grew heated when he slipped his tongue into her mouth, one paw trailing down her back to toy with her tail and give her rear a firm squeeze. The bunny moaned into the kiss and wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him against her core.

The fox dipped his muzzle to her neck, nose rooting around in her fur before he gave her collarbone a few light nibbles. He felt no small amount of pride at her lust blown eyes when he raised up to look down at her. She bit her lip with a hiss when he dragged his claws down the outside of her thighs.

“Truthfully... There’s something I had planned for the camera if you’re into it,” Nick said. The bunny hummed questioningly and reached down to cup him through his pants. Nick nipped the base of one of her ears before speaking directly into it. “I want to take pictures of us.”

“I just took a picture of you. I’m sure we’ll take plenty of pictures of us.”

He lapped against the side of her neck. “You did just take a picture of me. But I want to take a picture of me inside you.”

“Oh,” the bunny said in realization. Her paws started to undo his belt and she kissed his jawline. “Pervy fox. You want some pictures of your bunny riding your knot? Something to use as ‘research material’ the next time I’m out of town?”

“Absolutely. 100 percent,” Nick agreed with another growl. She had to let go of his freed member when he pulled her shirt over her head. His paws were quick to ruffle the fur of her chest, thumbs sliding over her nipples in tight circles. “It gets lonely when you’re visiting Bunnyburrow. But with a picture of you bent over the couch, a trembling mess from how hard you’re cumming, and it won’t matter as much that all I’ll have is my paw.”

Judy shivered from the exciting image. She pushed the fox back with both paws and hopped off the counter. The bunny handed Nick the camera with one paw and grabbed his knot with the other, leading him to the couch. The fox was content to be led around by the cock, somehow managing to slips his pants off without falling behind. 

The sound of the camera shutter turned her around, but she didn’t take her paw off his length. Nick stood grinning and held the picture in front of her. The bunny bit her lip as she inspected the image. The fox had mostly focused on her rear, with her paw in frame cradling his knot so that his dick was pointing straight at her ass. 

She started to slowly stroke him and Nick tossed the picture onto their coffee table. Judy stared down at his cock, licking her lips, before looking up at him through her lashes. “So what else do you want a picture of?”

The fox’s smile was downright predatory. “Sit down, little bunny.”

Judy settled into the edge of the couch and pulled the fox in front of her. They were at the exact right height for her to flick her tongue across the end of his member. 

Nick’s head briefly rolled back as he moaned in pleasure before he looked back down to watch the bunny’s work. Her lips were soft as she kissed up and down his length, even giving his knot a thorough tongue-lashing. She continued past his base to his sack, cradling it with one paw and running her tongue across the short fur.

Nick lifted the camera and Judy paused in place, tongue out against him. The camera flashed and he showed her the picture. The fox’s dick obscured half her face as she stared up at him, delighting her with the visual of exactly how big he was. She quickly shifted to his tip and took him into her mouth, letting out muffled but excited moans. The bunny had to admit that she was really getting into this, and based on the look on her mate’s face this had been a fantasy of his for a while. 

“Mmm... You’re so good at this. I love the way you look when you’re sucking my cock.” 

The rabbit looked up into his eyes at the praise and decided to make a show of it. She continued to cradle his sack and grabbed his knot with her free paw, shifting the angle of his dick so she could slide further down it. She bobbed her head back and forth, taking him to the back of her throat before bringing her lips back to the head of his member. It only took a minute for the fox’s tongue to loll out of his mouth in a dopey look of pleasure, but the camera stayed at his side.

Judy pulled back with a final kiss to his tip, smacking her lips at his taste. The bunny reached for his free paw and brought it to her ears. “I know what would make a hot picture,” she said. “If you grabbed my ears and fucked my throat. I know you love making me choke on your cock until you cum. Take control, baby. I can take it.”

The fox pulled her head back by the ears and bent over to give her a heated kiss. She took in a deep gasp of air when he finally broke the kiss. “I love you.” She was glad to hear that he sounded just as out of breath as she did.

Nick stood back up and started to use his grip on her ears to move her. He started slow, pushing her down until he just touched the back of her throat before pulling her back up. Judy closed her eyes when his claws dug in a little as he increased the pace and depth. 

The fox stopped pulling back as far and began forcing more of his length into her throat. As bunnies didn’t have a gag reflex the first few inches were easy, but it was hard to breathe with the fox’s thick dick filling her esophagus. Obscenely sloppy sounds filled the room as he kept pushing her deeper onto his cock until she felt his knot at her lips. 

Nick held her there, with every inch of him in her mouth, for a few more seconds. Judy opened her eyes and looked up at him, but the fox didn’t relent. Her lungs started to cry out for oxygen and she patted his thigh with one paw. Nick immediately pulled all the way out and she gasped for air, strands of saliva connecting her lips to his dick. The bunny only had time for a handful of deep breaths before her muzzle was filled with cock again. This time the fox held her head still and thrust forward until she was at his knot again. 

Nick moved at an unrelenting pace, spreading his footpaws a little wider for leverage so he could freely roll his hips. He stayed deep, only pulling back a few inches before thrusting to the knot. She had a paw on each of his thighs as the bunny just tried to hang on. The fox sped up, pumping away at her face. Her lungs started to burn again, and once again he pulled out when she patted his leg. 

She managed a few more desperate gasps before he pulled her back onto his cock. Judy’s eyes started to water from the lack of air as he continued. The fox was relentless, staying deep in her muzzle until she had to tap out but only giving her a few seconds before starting again. Her eyes threatened to roll back as he did exactly what she had asked and roughly face fucked her. Through a lightheaded haze she was becoming more and more aroused. The bunny was absolutely soaked at the feeling of being used as a toy by her much larger mate, helpless to do anything but just take it. She felt his knot slam against her lips and stay there again, and a sharp whistle pierced her mental fog.

Judy opened teary eyes to look up blearily at the fox. A flash of light startled her before she remembered that he had a camera. The fox pulled out and let go of her ears; she took advantage of her new freedom to gasp for air, letting out a few coughs and rubbing her sore throat. The bunny looked up again at a wolf whistle.

Nick was staring at the picture with a hungry look on his face and turned it around so she could see. She looked into her own lust drunk eyes, her fur a mess from the tears trickling down her face and the strings of saliva that sloppily coated her muzzle and the fox’s knot. Nick had a firm, almost painful looking grip on her ears as he held himself as deep as he could, and with the previous picture still in mind she knew exactly how deep that was. It made an unexpectedly sexy image.

“Do I,” she had to cut off with another cough, her throat still raw from the rough treatment. “Do I really look like that?”

“Oh yeah,” he confirmed. “Every time you let me get rough like that it’s like you can barely stay conscious, but then I say your name and you look at me that way... I almost came right then.”

“You should,” she said as she unsteadily leaned into his legs. The bunny gave his knot a kiss. “You should cum. I want you to cum.”

“You sure? I don’t think you can take much more.”

“I told you, I can take it. I want your cum.” She felt like she was burning up inside.

Without much fanfare Nick took her ears in paw again, albeit in a much gentler grip, and slid his cock back into her muzzle. He briefly pushed her down to his knot, but pulled back and was content to thrust just the first few inches into her mouth, leaving her free to lick and suck the head of his dick. 

“Paws on my knot, Carrots. I’m close!”

Judy followed his command, gripping his knot with both paws and squeezing. She could feel his knot get thicker, his entire length throbbing as his release drew near. Right when it felt like he was about to burst he pulled her off him. The fox loudly moaned as thick ropes of semen shot out, landing across her face and making an even bigger mess of her fur. One thick glob landed on an eyelid, forcing her to close the eye, while another landed on her nose and filled her head with the overwhelmingly potent scent of his release. The fox pushed back into her muzzle, and Judy locked her lips around his cock to eagerly swallow the rest of his load. Nick continued to moan as she squeezed his knot and swallowed rhythmically, coaxing out every drop of cum she could. She heard the camera shutter go off again but ignored it until, with one final spasm, the last drop of cum hit her tongue. 

She hummed with the satisfaction of a job well done when he finally pulled out. Nick’s broad tongue started swiping across her face, cleaning his cum from her fur. She chirred in arousal when the cleaning morphed into a kiss, the fox pushing his cum into her mouth before moving to clean a different section of fur. Nick continued until her fur was presentable and she had swallowed every drop that had coated her face. It was only then that he collapsed onto the couch next to her and pulled the bunny into his lap, his paws quickly shifting to stroke across her front. 

Judy moaned when one of those paws moved under the waistband of her shorts to her core, thick digits starting to stroke her wonderfully. 

“You’re amazing babe,” Nick whispered into her ear. “My perfect little glazed honey bun. You’re so sexy. You absolutely drive me wild. Look at how hot you look when you’re drinking my cum.”

The latest picture was held up before her, showing a cum soaked bunny happily sucking a fox cock clean and the image combined with firm strokes to her clit to set her off instantly. She writhed in his grip as the unrelenting pressure on her clit kept her orgasm going until she had to grab his wrist and pull his fingers away from her sensitive bud.

Judy fell back against Nick’s chest, body still trembling from her climax. The fox wrapped his arms around the bunny and pulled her into his chest, his tail wrapping across her lap like a furry blanket. They just lay there, together, basking in the afterglow. 

Once she caught her breath, the rabbit twisted so she was sitting sideways in the fox’s lap. Grey paws pulled his muzzle down to her own for a lengthy kiss. She giggled when she felt his sheath start to stir against her rear. His large paws dragged her shorts off, and she rolled her hips to better feel his member on her bare butt. The fox grabbed her waist and started to lift her, but the bunny stopped him with a finger tapping against his nose.

“Nuh-uh,” she chided. “I went down on you, so you’ve got some work to do before you get a picture tying me.”

Nick snorted in good humor and pushed her so she fell against the cushions, head propped up on the armrest. “Fair enough Fluff.” 

The fox lifted one of her legs up, planting kisses that started at her ankle and moved down from there. Just as he almost reached her groin the fox skipped from thigh to thigh, a warm huff of breath providing the ghost of a touch to her sex.  Nick kissed and nipped up her other leg in a tease that Judy thought shouldn't be legal. It just wasn't fair that this fox could drive her so crazy almost effortlessly. On the other paw, she thought when he finally, finally moved back down to drag his tongue across her labia in a toe-curlingly good lick, how lucky a bunny am I that he's this good in bed?

Nick started lavishing her trembling sex with long licks of his tongue, dragging the muscle across her mons occasionally to keep her from getting overwhelmed, but he never stopped. He spread her legs widely, taking advantage of his athletic girlfriend's flexibility. The bunny tossed her head from side to side when, despite the attention given to her sex, the fox seemed determined to avoid her clit. The end result was she felt like was going mad as her peak remained just out of reach. 

"Nick..." she panted.

Her boyfriend pulled back, licking his chops in relish. "Yes?" His tongue ran teasingly close to her throbbing bud, the little organ standing up clearly from her arousal. 

The bunny's blush deepened. "My clit. Touch my clit."

Nick only smirked smugly at her. "Beg," he commanded. The fox raised his head and let his tongue loll out, the muscle stretching several inches down to flick the air right above her clitoris, teasing her with the proximity to her goal. The bunny hissed in a sharp breath when a drop of drool dripped from his tongue onto her sex.

She slapped one paw to the side, pulling the camera up to her face. Nick's eyebrows raised up in momentary surprise, then his muzzle split into a wide grin. Eyes narrowed in a predatory stare, he extended his tongue just enough to touch the tip to her. Judy squeezed the shutter and tossed the picture onto the table, then her free paw grasped the fur on top of his head. "Please make me cum."

Nick allowed her fervent tugs to pull his muzzle down, sliding his tongue up and around her clit in tight circles. The bunny immediately responded with an ecstatic squeal, fingers tightening on his fur in a painful grip. Her stomach clenched as she rode through her peak.

The fox wasn't about to let her relax. His paws shifted from her thighs to her rear, lifting her lower half off the couch. He squeezed her butt, each paw big enough to completely cup a furry cheek, while he used the new position to eat out the bunny with a hunger. Judy's squealing doubled and her whole body squeezed. Her legs wrapped around his head, her body twisted, the camera took an accidental picture when her fingers tightened, and her pussy rippled around his tongue when he slid it deep inside her. 

The fox leaned forward further, maneuvering the bunny so only her shoulders and head still touched the cushions while her back was partly supported by his thighs. He kept one paw on the small of her back to squeeze and tug on her fluffy little tail. The other shifted to her sex, and two thick digits took the place of his tongue inside her. 

Judy moaned at the stretch and looked up at him hotly. When he placed a kiss directly to her clit she let out another low wail. The bunny focused her eyes long enough to take another picture up her belly, then she set both camera and picture on the coffee table and grabbed the fox's ears to drag him into her more fully. Nick responded by locking his lips around her clit and suckling. The firm suction had her abs flexing again, and the fox crooked his fingers inside her to rub his pads against her g-spot. 

That last added pressure was all she needed. Judy threw her head back with a scream, the bunny's torso going stiff as a board. Her shoulders lifted off the couch as her head pressed into the cushions, elbows locked, and Nick could feel her legs stretch out to kick behind his head. He moved the paw from her tail around her waist, lifting her up against his stomach to keep the writhing bunny from knocking them onto the floor. The fox kept up the pressure on her clit until her grip on his ears relaxed. He pulled back, turning his head to soothingly kiss her legs, stomach, really anything he could reach other than her buzzing sex, but he continued to rock his fingers inside her until the rabbit collapsed.

Nick shifted backwards, awkwardly shuffling on his knees so he could deposit his girlfriend on the cushions without disturbing her. She flopped down, limp as a boned fish and still gasping for air, seemingly unaware of the fox kneeling between her trembling thighs. Staring down at her, Nick was conspicuously made aware of his own arousal. He grabbed the camera off the table.

The fox took three pictures. He put his thumb on his knot for the first, pushing down against her stomach with the tip of his dick extending to her belly button. It still boggled his mind that she could so enthusiastically fit all of him. She had to convince him to tie for the first time, and the bunny had proved that she could take every inch of him and relished doing so. 

He pulled back for the second picture, moving so his member just pressed into her opening. The contact brought the bunny back to awareness and she softly moaned. An ache in his sack had returned, despite his earlier release, in his desire to knot his mate. He couldn't help but softly start to rock his hips so he spread her open a little more each time, but he still looked down at her questioningly.

Judy gasped at each small thrust, legs shifting in time with the fox's movements. She looked up him, biting her lip. The bunny's ears were down behind her back; _does that look as cute to other rabbits as it does to me_? She looked amazing. 

"Nick..." Her voice was soft; it would have been almost impossible to hear if every bit of his attention hadn't already been on the bunny. "Fuck me."

He slid in easily despite her tightness. The well lubricated bun moaned out her pleasure when his knot hit her labia, and he took the third picture of her to remember the moment. It wasn't like he'd ever really forget; the exact memory might be different, but Judy's ecstatic noises would be with him forever. 

She was looking down her front to their joining and waved one paw at him when the photo emerged. Nick handed her the picture and set the camera back on the table. The bunny held it up with both paws as she inspected the image. She reached out to pull the two pictures he had just taken up, moaning harshly as she held the first and last of the three next to each other. Grey paws trembled when she placed them carefully back on the table, but then she tugged him down with surprising strength. The rabbit dragged him into a heated kiss that had him moaning both from a sharp nibble to his lip and the unmistakable feeling of her legs wrapping around him, feet crossing beneath his tail to pull his hips closer to her own.

Nick shifted his legs just enough to pull back and thrust back inside her. Judy broke the kiss to let out a soft cry, but he quickly captured her lips in another as his pace increased. He put his forearms to either side of her head, lifting his torso off the bunny for added leverage. 

She grunted into his mouth with each thrust until the rabbit couldn't take it anymore and tossed her head way with a gasp that immediately broke into a shout of his name. Her legs tightened around him when she came, squeezing him tight enough that he could do little more than rock against her. 

It hardly mattered as the friction was still enough to drive him to the edge. He thrust into her, hard enough that his knot spread her labia with a slick pop. She squealed when he tied her, her orgasm rekindling by how her walls rippled around him. He bit down on the bunny's shoulder with a snarl and came inside her.

His jaws kept her in place as he greedily thrust as much as his knot allowed to savor every pump of cum into his girlfriend. He was still growling into her fur when she softly whispered into his ear. "That's it fox... Give me every drop." Nick groaned, her words coaxing another thick spurt of semen. 

When he could think again Judy was sliding her claws through the fur on the back of his head, humming and whispering sweet nothings. She still gasped slightly at each throb within her, clenching around him in turn to pull out groans of his own. 

The fox wasn't allowed to just lay there and enjoy their tie for long. The gentle slide shifted to a firm tugging at his ear. He opened his eyes enough to look at his smiling girlfriend. "You've got another picture to take, Slick."

Nick grinned back. He lifted up, still connected at the hips to the bunny, and picked up the camera again. She was propped up on her elbows, and when he looked through the viewfinder she dropped her ears and bit her lip to stare up at him through her lashes. The fox felt his knot throb again at the sight before he took the photo, removing the photo as soon as he could and setting it aside. He grasped her hip with his free paw and thrust as deeply as he could, snapping a second picture of the bunny with her eyes squeezed close and her mouth open mid-curse.

She shuddered while the camera whirred, spitting out the second photo. "Not fair," she muttered softly.

He just chuckled. "Oh yeah? What would make it fair?"

She paused in thought for a moment. "Give me the camera."

The fox passed over the device, but Judy also grabbed his paw and pulled him down. "Paws behind my knees. Make it look like you're giving me a real pounding."

Nick grinned. "Gladly." He pushed her knees into the couch, rolling his weight forward so her shoulders were once again the only thing touching the fabric. Leaning onto his arms, he raised up so her sex was directly below his hips.

"Oooohhh, that's hot," she hissed before taking the picture. Before the film finished developing he gave a few more thrusts, the deep angle drawing an immediate reaction from her. Judy set the picture to the side with shaking paws, then her fingers dove to her clit to bring her to one more peak under the fox.

Nick let her calm down, his member starting to soften dispute the sexy view of his mate beneath him. He was finally able to pull out, cock bobbing once before bending under its own weight to point down the bunny's stomach to her chest. A thick string of seed stretched from his tip to eventually drip onto her chest. 

"Oh fuck," the bunny muttered in arousal. She lifted the camera again but this time the button did nothing. The rabbit looked at it in confusion, but Nick only chuckled in understanding. 

"Sorry, Carrots," he said. "Thirteen is all you get. We'll need more film before taking anymore."

She practically whined in frustration. "But that was so hot! And I can't move yet!" True to her words, the bunny's legs were shaking around him and he quickly moved so she could relax. Though perhaps 'can't move' meant something different to rabbits as she still grabbed the fox by the knot and pulled him to the head of the couch so she could softly suck the last bit of their combined ecstasy off the head of his cock. 

Judy looked up at him with a heated glare. "Load more film, fox. I'm not done with you yet." Nick's ears drew flat against his skull in nervousness, but he moved to the counter where the shipping box was. He just might survive the night if he snagged a Pawterade from the fridge first...

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Oh the perils of loving a bunny... He was exhausted and the muscles in his back ached fiercely. Judy decided she had a few memories of her own she wanted captured, and the rabbit hadn't let him rest till they'd exhausted the film he'd ordered with the camera. Maybe tomorrow he'd tell her how they'd managed to use nearly $50 worth of film in the first night. For tonight, he was content to cuddle in bed with his mate as she gushed over the various pictures they'd taken.

"I still can't believe how hot it looked when I was deepthroating you. Plus, the anal? Gods! I know I always scream for you, but with your paws on my ears? Sploosh! I know you'll look as desperately hot when I'm pegging you. We should do that next. How long will it take to get more film? Do we need to order some or is there, like, a retro camera store around? Maybe we can mingle with some mammals wearing plaid then pay for some super overpriced artisanal coffee. I bet you'd look hot in flannel and some glasses. I could be the bunny who asked a techmammal over but doesn't have any money to pay. The nerdy fox would almost die for a chance to bend over a horny little bunny and-"

"Okay," he interrupted with a still breathless chuckle, "is this still about the vintage camera thing? First of all Fluff, I'm more a geek than a nerd, not that there's anything wrong with either, but I'm more enthusiastic about topics than obsessive. With the exception of one certain bunny."

"Oh?" Judy asked with a grin.

"Yes. Your mom; her blueberry cobbler recipe is simply divine!"

"Nick!" She giggled in mock outrage. "That's terrible pillow talk!"

"As if there ever could be any doubt that you're the rabbit of my dreams," he deadpanned, pulling up the shoebox filled with their pictures and shaking it slightly. Images of Nick deep inside Judy slid to the edge of the box with soft clacks.

She was biting her lip as the photos slid by. Her paw found his dick, which slowly lengthened in almost protest.

"Again?" Judy asked hopefully. She shifted her hips over his with a smile. The fox groaned in protest but accepted his fate. He drained the last of his drink, barely setting the empty bottle down before the bunny started riding yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Nick would 100% misuse slang on purpose.


	6. How to Beat the Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Judy are in heat at the same time. Two sky-high libidos soon start to cause problems, but Judy has a possible solution. And luckily, they are both decent actors.

Normally, Judy Hopps woke up at 5:30 on the dot. She would do her morning stretches, shower, get dressed for the day, put on a pot of coffee, and go wake up her boyfriend, whose nocturnal nature meant he was always muttering "five more minutes" and trying to go back to sleep. It the scent of the coffee that would finally wake the fox for real, and he would shower and dress before they headed to work.

On a normal day she'd be in the bullpen a few minutes early, bright-eyed and ready to make the world a better place, and Nick would have consumed enough caffeine during the commute to be right at her side. That was how her day normally started.

But today wasn't normal.

Today, Judy woke up well before five in the beginnings of a heat. Her fur itched, her skin felt hot, and her sheets clung to her body. The bunny had to kick them off to cool down, grimacing at the damp feel of the sweaty linens. Her movement caused her fox to stir, and she had to bite down on her knuckle to stifle a moan when he rolled over and casually pulled the rabbit against him without even waking up. Normally, she was a fan of how Nick loved to snuggle even in his sleep, but right now the feel of his body against her own was anything but helpful. The fox had toned up somewhat since joining the force, and his leanly muscled arms and chest combined with his musky scent to send a thrum of heat through her lower belly.

With a wistful sigh, Judy slipped from his grasp and headed to the bathroom. The tiles of the shower were cool against her forehead as she used cold water to try and stymie her heat, leaning into the walls in frustration. Like many working rabbits, she took hormone suppressants in the spring to keep biology from interfering with her career, but the bunny body was a fickle thing. 

_It's almost our anniversary. **And** he's mid-season,_ she realized with a groan. It had taken the first winter working together for him to finally ask her out, the poor fox having almost gone insane from desire before nearly jumping her. Which Judy had happily accepted given that she’d had a crush on him since the Nighthowler case. She had spent most of the fall eagerly anticipating a return of the insatiable fox from the previous year, and Nick had not disappointed. The past few weeks had kept her an extremely satisfied bunny. Maybe it made sense that the combination of romantic timing and incredible sex had sparked her heat.

He was mostly able to keep his drive in check on the clock but off of it...  _No! Bad bunny. None of that,_ she thought as her arousal started to rise again. She turned the water as cold as possible. The rabbit was soon shivering, but at least now she wasn't going to pounce on her boyfriend before they had to get to work.

Her musings were interrupted by the sound of the door opening. She watched Nick's silhouette walk toward the shower in half horror, half anticipation. The fox pulled back the curtain to look at her with only a little sleepiness. His ears perked up as he looked down to leer at her chest. Judy followed his gaze to see how her nipples were stiffly poking out of her fur, quickly covering them with an arm. Nick didn't seem to realize that her condition was because of the cold water.

"I missed my snuggle bunny," he growled lowly. His voice still had a haze of sleep about it but looking down showed that at least one part of his anatomy was completely awake. The sight of his erection completely canceled whatever calming effect her shower may have had. 

"N-Nick, we have work..." Despite herself she felt her paw turning the hot water back on. Steam rose around them as the fox climbed in. His paws were caressing her hips and rear in an instant, pulling her tight against him so his member was pressed firmly against her stomach. Her mouth watered at the feeling; the fox was so large that with their mismatched heights his tip was nestled between her breasts.

"We've got time," he answered, teeth nibbling her ear in a way that had her thighs clenching in need. His claws running up her back eroded her last bits of self control. He lifted her up and took her against the wall then and there. On one paw, several orgasms did wonders for momentarily cooling her heat. But on the other, Judy knew that this would just make the rest of the week that much harder.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

She was right. She was completely, horribly, agonizingly right. Judy was fine in the morning briefing, but being stuck in a cruiser all day with Nick was absolute torture. 

Her fox stunk. Well, maybe not stunk, but in winter his scent was so much more potent than usual. His musk clogged her nostrils; it made it impossible to breathe, impossible to think. 

Nick had kept himself in check at work as best he could, but it was Judy who had to reign him in at least twice since his season started. The fox was an incorrigible flirt; it came to him as naturally as breathing. With him 'ready' to go at anytime... He'd make a smarmy comment and she'd respond with an equal amount of sass and he'd lean in and whisper in that sexy voice and she'd fire back and then if she wasn't extra careful he'd have his paws all over her. In her current state resisting that was **not** an option; her best chance was to keep him at bay until they got home. Fortunately for her, her previous rebuffs had only stoked the fox's desire, hyping him up for the night ahead as he was content to wait.

Unfortunately for her, rebuffing him was harder than ever. 

"Haaaaah, sure is a hot winter so far, Carrots," Nick said.

"Hot? It's barely over freezing right now." Even with Zootopia's climate controls Savannah Central was cold in winter. 

"I dunno, you're here." That smirk should be illegal. It wasn't fair. 

Judy had to drag up every ounce of her formidable willpower. Her paws gripped the wheel hard enough to whiten her knuckles through her fur. 

"At home," she growled with an air of finality. No discussion. No compromise. No mercy.

"Oooh, orders?"  Nick growled against her ear. _Not fair not fair not fair not fair._ "You going to go all dom-bun on me again?" He chuckled at her before his tone deepened. "It won't go the same way it did before... I'll have you begging for my knot before the end of the day."

Her thighs clenched involuntarily. _Godsdammit! Don't do this to me now! Just wait until we’re home! I've got to deal with him somehow..._

"Oh really," she snarked back. Maybe challenging him would just drive his desire higher, but Judy was determined to beat this heat. She leaned towards him slightly. The fox's eyes drifted down her body, but the bunny captured his attention with a finger against his nose. "Tell you what," she panted. "If you can make it until the end of the shift without any other comments - I mean no flirting **whatsoever** \- I'll let you do whatever you want tonight." The fox growled at her words, but he seemed content to pull back and wait. Nick didn't speak the rest of the day, luckily it was a quiet one and they spent their whole shift patrolling the city, but she could feel his eyes on her practically the entire time. Yet the bunny was able to ignore her own desire and focus on work until they were home, where her fox was unleashed. She had made it through the day, even if he had her bent over the couch the second they got home.

Tuesday and Wednesday were more of the same. She woke up early and uncomfortable, her fox somehow knew when she abandoned their bed and caught her in the shower ( _Typical,_ she thought even as they waited for his knot to subside under the running water. _Most of the time he's practically married to that bed, but the second I go into heat he becomes an early riser._ She squeaked as another pulse of the fox's member filled her with more cum. _A-an early riser but not an early faller. Gods, we need to take a week off next year. I'm not going to last at this rate_ ), they made it through their shifts with only moderate amounts of frustration, and then Nick would rut her brains out the instant they were home. 

It wasn't until Thursday that the delicate balance she was keeping completely crumbled. Judy parked the cruiser in the garage and they walked inside to clock out, but she tripped right before the door. Strong paws caught her before she hit the pavement, and suddenly she was extremely aware of  **him**. The fox's size, how damned good he looked in uniform, his scent, his paws... She practically dragged him into the closest supply closet. 

"Dirty girl," he whispered while pounding her into the pile of fire blankets she had gathered. "You couldn't wait, could you?" 

"Shu-shut up and keep fucking me," she managed through clenched teeth, her body still writhing from her latest orgasm. 

The bunny gasped when a large paw slapped her rear. "No," Nick answered. He spanked her again, and again, and again, each contact driving the breath from her lungs. He thrust harder, one paw on her waist and the other still alternating smacks to each of her increasingly sore cheeks. "No, I'm gonna keep talking. My horny little bunny has been driving me crazy this week. She's hiding from me in the mornings, she acts professional during the day but I can feel her eyes all over me whenever I turn around, she's screaming for me every night, and right now she just smells so **damn** good." Judy let out a low wail of mixed pleasure and embarrassment. The fox somehow upped his pace at the sound, causing her arms to give out. Her upper torso lay completely against the blankets now, paws fisting the fabric, but her hips stayed level with the fox's. 

His paw delivered another firm spank, her cheeks feeling like they were glowing through her fur, but then settled against her tail. Judy couldn't hold in her squeak when his thumb pushed into her tailhole, the additional stretch adding a delightful surge of sensation. She felt herself clench around both his digit and his member.

"Fuck!" Nick cursed. "But my horny little bunny isn't going to get my knot yet." Judy somehow blushed harder when she couldn't help her protesting moan. "No no no," he continued, "she hasn't earned it yet. Once we're home, she might deserve it. It depends on if she's a good girl. Are you a good girl?"

"UH-HUH!" Judy was having trouble thinking. She just wanted him to keep going, and she didn't care where they were. The bunny moaned in wanton disappointment as he pulled out of her. Her legs were shaking when she rolled over to look at him. "G-give me the knot... Please..." The bunny used a paw to spread her sex to tempt him. The fox licked his lips appreciatively at the sight but just sat there with one paw idly stroking his slick length.

"I told you, you're not getting knotted yet." He beckoned her and the bunny moved closer, snuggling her cheek against his outstretched paw. "You'll get my knot if you're a good girl. And good girls swallow."

Judy practically attacked him, quickly taking his member into her mouth. It only took a few moments before he moaned and started cumming. In hindsight, knotting in the precinct would have been too risky. They might have been caught if they were stuck together in a closet for a half hour, and this way did minimize the mess... Even so, Judy was barely able to keep it together long enough for them to clock out and head home, pulling off the fox's clothes as soon as they walked through the door.

Friday was even worse. Their lunch break ended up running long when she clambered across the cruiser and into Nick's lap. The fox had been surprised but pleased by the bunny suddenly breaking her 'not during work hours' rule. Their third round of the day was in the same supply closet as on Thursday. The fourth was against the wall just inside their apartment. The fifth was on the couch. It was when Judy climbed onto the fox while they were in bed that Nick finally protested.

"Carrots, what's gotten into you?" The fox's eyes were wide, but he didn't stop her paw from stroking him to full mast.

The rabbit settled down onto his member, hissing in pleasure at the stretch. She started to roll her hips against him before she answered. "You set off my heat."

His paws grasped her waist, lifting her slightly as that bunny butt continued to rock. "I set it off?" The fox let out his own moan. "I didn't know I could do that."

"Don't make a habit of it, dumb fox." Judy's movements quickened as she started to bounce up and down. "I can't keep my paws off you even at work." She let out a long hum of pleasure when one of his paws moved to their joining to stroke her core wonderfully. The bunny's paws reached for something to hold onto before grasping her own ears, pulling them down to her chest. "Oh gods, this heat is gonna kill me or worse, get us fired. We've had sex **twice**  in the precinct,” she whined in a combination of mortification and pleasure.

"How long does your heat normally last?" Nick knew he had another few weeks before his would wind down. And as much as he had enjoyed the sex of the past week, today he became seriously concerned that the bunny would drain him dry if they kept up like this.

"I dunnnnnooooooo..." Her response was drawn out as she shuddered. Based on how her sex rippled around his she was mid-orgasm, and Nick kept circling her clit until she collapsed against his chest. He let her recover for a moment, softly kissing her face. When she steadied, looking up at him and opening her mouth to speak, he grasped her hips and started to pump into her with deep, fast strokes. The bunny’s words were cut off by panting gasps for air. The fox felt his end approaching and pulled her down hard, thrusting his knot inside her, and it was his turn to let out a drawn out moan.

The two of them lay there, basking in the soreness of a good lay. Judy drew her claws down his chest languidly. Nick was truly hoping he had finally tired the bunny out.

"I don't know," she eventually continued. "I've been on suppressants for years, and the occasional heat that slipped through would only last a few days. But I only take them in the spring, so it could be a while. Plus," she grinned and leaned in to lick his nose. He groaned when she squeezed around him deliberately, coaxing another few spurts of cum out of him. "My sexy, talented boyfriend has been fucking me six ways from Sunday all week. If anything my heat's gotten worse." Her muzzle twisted into a slight frown. "It's... It's actually a little disconcerting. I have no idea when it will end."

Nick realized that this bunny was definitely going to be the death of him. _Ah, but what a glorious death it will be..._ "Is there anything we can do? Would suppressants help? I love you Judy, but if we keep it up like this I'm not sure the bed will survive. We've washed sheets everyday this week."

The bunny hummed pensively. "Suppressants might help... I guess at the very least they won't hurt, and maybe we'll only have to worry about one of us being constantly horny for the foreseeable future."

Nick's ears were pulled back in embarrassment, but before he could mutter anything in his defense she silenced him with a kiss. "Oh don't look so blue," she chided. "With the way you've been all over me winter may be my favorite season before long." She kissed him again, and the fox cupped the back of her head as he deepened the kiss to slip his tongue into her mouth. She ended the kiss with a nibble to his lip that sent a shudder down the fox's spine. "But now that I think about it, there may be a way we can knock this heat out."

"Oh?" Nick asked. "Well, please share your plan, partner."

The bunny flushed dark red. It was so cute how even now, when he was knot deep inside her, that she was embarrassed to talk about sex. 

"Heat is nature's way of getting mammals pregnant, right? So that might be a good way to stop it." 

Nick's eyes widened and he stared at her, momentarily speechless. He wasn't sure if he wanted kits at all, but he definitely wasn't ready. And they had talked about this! "I thought you didn't want kits. Plus, I’m a fox," he said cautiously. Judy came from a huge family but, unlike most of her siblings, the size of their warren had knocked the maternal drive right out of her. At least, that’s what she had told him.

"I don't," she clarified. Nick let out a small sigh of relief that drew a wry smirk across her muzzle, but it meant that he had no idea what her plan actually was. "I was saying that maybe we could pretend." Her blush was back. "I'll go buy some suppressants and, um, we could roleplay a bit." The bunny's last few words were mumbled shyly.

"So we act like you're pregnant?" Nick asked.

The bunny shook her head and quietly muttered something. "What was that, Fluff?" The fox was grinning at her discomfort.

Judy took a deep breath that seemed to calm her a little. "No. We act like I'm getting pregnant. In the moment. Like it's happening right then."

Nick's smile grew at the kinky suggestion. "Oh, so my little bunny wants me to pump a litter into her?" She drew her ears over her eyes in embarrassment, but the fox groaned as she clenched around him at the same time.

"Y-yeah. I've uh, I've actually thought about this before. I thought it would be exciting to try on Valentine's Day or something. I don't want kits, but it might be fun to pretend that - putting species aside - you were breeding me."

The fox's mind started to go wild with possibilities. "What did you have in mind?" So for the rest of the night they talked, creating a scene that would hopefully trick her body into believing she had completed her biological imperative. Or at least be a hell of a lot of fun.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

They barely saw each other Saturday, both because they had specific errands to run for the scenario and because they wanted to save as much energy as possible for Sunday. 

Judy went to Planned Parentherd to pick up her out-of-season hormone suppressants and, while she was there, visited the clinic to ask a few questions about her condition. Luckily for her, the doe working there was very knowledgeable and assured Judy that suppressants would temper her heat and that it was unlikely to last past a second week (though the bunny was too embarrassed to ask the deer about their plan). Her next stop was to buy enough frozen food and drinks that they wouldn’t have to leave the apartment at all the next day or every night next week if needed.

Nick had his own list of chores. The fox purchased some household staples: soap, deodorant, laundry detergent, and other cleaning supplies, but he also had a very important and very different stop to make.

The adult novelty store was clean and well lit, both things that made the fox feel good about this particular sex shop. The lynx behind the counter had several bright blue stripes dyed in her fur, and she politely greeted him when he entered.

“Welcome! May I help you find anything?”

“Um,” the fox hesitated and idly rubbed the back of his neck. “Yes. Yes I think you can.” Nick quickly scanned the salesmammal. She had several piercings in her ears and wore dark clothes that made the dyed stripes stand out. The lynx looked to be within a few years of his age, give or take, but he doubted she was younger than Judy or older than 40. She had an open look to her, and the fox felt more confident in his request.

Nick cleared his throat. Smooth as he normally was, he’d never asked something like this before. “My girlfriend and I are both in season and were hoping you had some, uh, ‘performance enhancers.’ We’re trying for a grand finale sort of thing.”

“Of course,” the lynx said smoothly. She left the counter to lead him across the store. One portion of the opposite wall had a shelf with a variety of bottles on it. “We have a number of herbal supplements as well as over the counter medicines. Many mammals take Viagrr recreationally; we don’t actually carry it but we do have several items which use the same active ingredient.”

The lynx provided a lot of helpful information. Nick ended up with a small bottle of off-brand Viagrr and an herbal supplement that he had chosen because of how hilarious he found it. Dr. Myotonic’s Horny Goat Weed was too ridiculous a name to pass up. The clerk told him it was supposed to increase 'drive and production', but Nick didn’t care if it worked or not with a name like that. There was only one item left on his list, and the lynx quickly led him to it. Soon enough he was headed back to their shared apartment.

Saturday night tingled with anticipation. A few hours of boring television made it near impossible to keep paws from wandering, and they eventually agreed to sit on opposite sides of the couch. By dinnertime, Nick was slightly panting and Judy was trembling slightly, each mammal finding it near impossible to look at the other. 

Right after eating Judy retired to the bedroom, locking the door behind her. Nick slept on the couch, but not before he barricaded the bedroom door. The arrangement made it impossible for one of them to break their one-night celibacy pact; both mammals' willpower would have to break first. Sleep was a long time coming.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The bunny was the first to wake and used her time to prepare the bedroom for the day ahead. This occupied Judy's time until she heard the fox stir.

Nick woke with an almost painfully hard erection tenting his boxers. He groggily made his way to the kitchen and brushed his teeth in the sink. The fox walked to the bedroom door before knocking hard. "Fluff," he growled, "you better have everything ready in there. Cause I don't know if I'll be able to stop myself when I see you."

He heard a low huff of excitement before her voice called out shakily. "It's good. Pills are on the dresser. Just get on the bed and I'll be out of the bathroom in a minute."

The lock loudly clicked and Nick slowly counted to ten before tearing the makeshift barricade away. To his relief, the bathroom door was closed; the fox didn't think he could have held back if he saw his mate right then. 

The dresser had two capsules next to a glass of water that Nick quickly downed. The fox then stretched out on the bed to wait, trying his best to sink into the character they had made. When his bunny finally called his name from the bathroom he shouted back his readiness, tail thwapping against the bed in excitement.  _Remember, nervous fox nervous fox. At least at first..._

His jaw dropped when Judy opened the bathroom door. The bunny wore grey shorts that barely reached her thighs, a loose white shirt that hung off one shoulder, and black and white striped stockings. She leaned against the door frame with one leg bent, footpaw against the wood.

"Hey Nick," she said warmly. Nick licked his lips at the look she gave him. The bunny was eyeing him like a carrot on a plate, and he didn't particularly mind the comparison. Her hungry stare only made her look more appealing. She pushed off the frame and walked towards him slowly. He couldn't help but think that she was practically stalking him.

The bunny paused at the end of the bed. She licked her own lips, reaching down to toy with the fur of his leg. "I... I think I'm ready to go all the way," she said shyly.

Nick blinked for a second, too lost in looking at her before he remembered his lines. "If you think you're ready," he said. "I love you, and I'd be happy to be your first fox."

"Like there could ever be a second," she answered wryly, slightly breaking character. They both laughed, but it did nothing to ruin the mood. It was just them. 

Judy needed a moment to get back into the mindset of the nervous bunny who had first slept with the equally nervous fox a year ago. "It's just..." A smile still tugged at the corner of the rabbit's lips, but she managed to put the right amount of hesitation in her voice as she stared down at his covered erection. "You're a lot bigger than a rabbit." Nick couldn't blame her wandering eyes, nor the hungry look in her eyes. "I'm a little nervous... Would it be okay if I set the pace?"

"Whatever makes you comfortable." The fox's mouth was dry as he tried to stay in character. It really was hard to keep from pouncing on the bun, but he only had to hold back for a little longer. He groaned and dug his claws into his paw pads at the way her hips shifted when she crawled into the bed next to him.

"I'm also a little nervous of your claws," she continued, running a paw softly across his stomach. "Would you mind if I... tied you down?"

"Tied me down," he repeated with his own nervous tone. In truth, the fox was most excited about this part of their scene. He pretended to think about it for a moment. "If that's what you want," he finally said. "I'd do anything for this to be better for you."

"Anything?" Judy was nearly vibrating with excitement.

"Anything," he confirmed. "I just want  **you**." Nick couldn't keep a growl from his voice, and Judy clearly noticed by how her breathing hitched and thighs clenched at his tone.

The bunny reached for the nightstand and removed the pair of faux-leather cuffs the fox had bought at the sex shop. With his assistance, she strapped his wrists to the metal headboard. The fox took a moment to stretch his arms, checking that the position was comfortable, before nodding at her. 

Judy's paws were at the waist of his boxers in an instant, but she didn’t take them off yet. She bent at the waist to press her nose into the fur above his crotch for a deep huff, shooting him a burning look. Her little cottonball tail was doing an excited dance over that perfect backside, and the headboard rocked loudly when Nick's paws tried to reach for her. 

The noise only seemed to encourage her. She grinned at him before speaking in a fake nervous tone. "E-easy fox. You'll have me soon enough." Grey paws pulled his boxers the rest of the way down, allowing his freed length to spring up. 

The fox took no little pride in the mix of shock and glee on her face. The pills must have had some effect; he was so hard that the veins clearly stood out along his length. Judy wasted no time in grabbing him, and Nick moaned at the long denied contact.

There was little he could do, strapped to the bed as he was, but he managed to slip his tail past Judy and thump it against her side. The rabbit giggled and nuzzled into the furry appendage before refocusing her attention on his member. She gave him a few more strokes before standing. 

There was a noticeable damp spot on her shorts that had him licking his lips. Seeing the fox's reaction, Judy spun around and bent over at the waist as she slowly slid her shorts and panties down. Nick had just enough room to lean forward, pressing his nose against her revealed sex. The bunny let out a surprised gasp but pushed her rear further into the sensation. 

She had scent glands on either side of her groin, and Nick took several deep huffs of her intimate scent before lapping across the length of her vulva. But this position strained uncomfortably against the cuffs, and the fox clamped his jaws around her thigh to pull Judy into his lap.

Her squeal was anything but displeased, but Judy sent him a half frown when she landed. Even as she bit her lip in excitement, the bunny clamped his muzzle closed firmly. He forgot how much strength she had in that compact little body.

"You can see why I might be worried... All alone with a big, bad fox... You'll be good and stay right there, won't you?" Nick knew she hated being called cute, but she had to stop making those big, watery eyed, trembling lipped expressions if she wanted to avoid it. The fox nodded.

She smiled widely at him and straddled his hips before leaning in for a soft kiss. The fox groaned at the feel of her near searing hot sex against his knot. 

“Don’t forget the condom, Fluff,” Nick reminded.

The bunny pulled back and reached for the nightstand again, this time pulling out a small packet. She used her large front teeth to tear open the foil, fumbling around for a moment to find out which way the condom unrolled. Once she found it, Judy rolled the rubber down his penis with a firm grip.

She giggled back. "I wasn't gonna. You know us bunnies," she rubbed a paw across her lower belly, "we are good at multiplying. I can't have you cumming inside me. I'm sure you'd put a huge litter in me." Judy grinned widely, supremely enjoying the setup of their little game. One paw stroked his length while the other kept tracing her belly. "A big fox like you?" She raised his dick up against her stomach, the tip extending past her navel. "You'd keep cumming inside me until I was packed full. I wouldn't be able to move after you were done breeding me. You'd pump me full of kits until all I could do was lay there and take it." Her words may have been a little over the top, but he was completely drawn in by her delighted expression. Plus the pills had him harder than he'd ever been. Nick could actually feel his dick pulse in time with his heartbeat.

"Please, Judy," he begged with complete honesty. He was straining against the cuffs, desperate to grab his rabbit by the hips and slam her down onto him. "I can't take it anymore. I need you."

The bunny bit her lip so hard that for a moment she thought she may have drawn blood. She lifted up enough to slip his tip inside her. They both moaned when she slid down until his knot rested against her lips. 

Judy sat still for a moment, savoring the delightful stretch for the first time in what felt like forever. Her body thrummed with unbearable heat; she didn't know how long she could last before triggering the second half of their scene. 

The rabbit started to rock up and down, grunting in pleasure as she picked up speed. The fox beneath her growled and yipped as she started to bounce on his knot, panting at the feel of the swollen organ starting to part her sex. With his limited movement it was almost like she was using him as a toy; he thought it an amusing reversal of a game they’d played before. She slid one paw down her body to rub tight circles against her clit. An orgasm rocked the bunny's body, her movements slowing as she rode out her peak. It was time to up the game.

Judy pulled off of Nick, coaxing a desperate whimper from him. He quieted when her paw gripped his knot but moaned again when she pulled off the condom.

"C-Carrots?" The fox really was a good actor; he was so believable. "What are you... Wait, Carrots wait!"

"No," she said simply. The rabbit sat down on the now bare member with a delighted squeal. His length felt so much warmer and she could feel his veins rubbing against her without the latex in the way. She started bouncing full speed again.

Nick panted up at her with a shocked expression. "Judy... Put the condom back on. We can't..."

With one last bounce, the rabbit pulled herself down onto the fox and felt his knot pop inside her. "Mmmmm, too late..." The organ quickly swelled to lock the two mammals together. Her vision was blurred as she stared down at her mate, hips rolling slowly. Electricity raced up her spine at every twitch, every throb of his dick. Nick was digging his claws into his own paws in an attempt to keep his orgasm at bay. 

"Wha-what are you doing?" Nick managed to growl. 

He opened his eyes when she tapped one finger against his nose. Judy placed her other paw against her stomach and squeezed the taut flesh. "I want you Nick, and now that I have you here helpless... You're going to put a litter inside me, fox, and you'll be mine forever." She reached a paw back to give his large sack a fondle that had the fox sucking his breath through his teeth in a hiss. The bunny rose up a little then pulled him slightly deeper.

Nick let out a whine, his head tossing to the side. "C'mon Judy, can't we just talk about this?"

"Right after you fill me up." She bounced harder, pulling up as far as she could against his swollen knot before sliding down. 

Somehow the fox was still holding back. "Judy please," he begged. "Just get off me and we can forget about this. I would never leave you; you know I love you." The headboard rattled as he continually tugged against the cuffs. 

"I love you too." The bunny clenched tightly around him. "Now give me your kits.”

"No! Judy, stop!" The fox started to thrust his hips in an attempt to force her off him. The first powerful pump lifted her off the bed, the second bounced her into the air, and the third actually half pulled his knot from inside the bunny. His final attempt had his knot tugging at her lips with a desperate intensity, but he was forced deeper than ever when she pulled herself down onto him hard. The poor fox had no chance.

A growl ripped through clenched teeth when he finally lost the battle against his own body. The rough ride from his bucking had brought her to the edge, and another orgasm ran through her at the almost scalding jets of cum inside her. Judy collapsed forward, sprawling across Nick's torso. Each spurt filled her with toe-curling pleasure, her body trembling as the fox's knot grew to its full size. The knot combined with his ongoing orgasm to make her feel rather stuffed.

She could only think that the pills had some effect. The knotted cock inside her felt bigger than usual, and it kept twitching and pulsing, sending more and more cum deep into her. 

The second his orgasm finished, Judy put her paws on his hips and lifted herself up. The fox’s knot tugged against her sex, but she was able to pull past it. The bunny started to rock again, hips moving in a slow ride. Nick moaned at the stimulation to his still sensitive length. She could feel his cum start to run out of her and make a mess of their fur.

“Carrots,” he groaned, “what..?” That’s right, there was a script she was supposed to follow.

“Sex induces ovulation in rabbits. That round probably did it, but I’m not taking any chances.” The bunny started to move faster, little gasps and pants of pleasure escaping them both.

She quickly rode him to another orgasm but stayed off his knot this time, causing Nick to whine in protest. “Rabbit, please. If this is happening no matter what then please, **please** at least take my knot.” He could and did cum without his knot touched, but it was nowhere near as pleasurable.

Judy leaned in to put them nose to nose, grasping his wrists with her paws. “No,” she growled back. “I want you nice and pent up. I’m nowhere near done, and I need you to keep going all day.” She licked his nose teasingly. "I'm sure two rounds did it, but I've never been called a quitter. Give me more, fox." The rabbit increased her pace again so that she bounced up and down onto his length.

"Fluff, I can’t-" his wrists pulled away from the headboard. Nick looked up in shock at his loosened paws. _Clever girl_ ; he hadn’t felt her undo the buckles at all.

Judy stared him down. The bunny's gaze flicked to his wrists, then back to his eyes. She licked her lips. 

Nick yanked his paws free, cuffs falling onto the bed, and grabbed her hips firmly enough that she squealed, pulling his girlfriend down onto his knot. Her squealing turn to ecstatic screams as he started cumming again. The pressure on his knot had the fox groaning, but they weren’t done yet. Luckily there was more to the script, because he was ready for a little payback.

The size difference made it easy to roll them over so he was on top, and easier still to carry his girlfriend to the edge of the bed. Judy was looking up at him nervously, but her lips threatened to curl into a smile. “Um... you, uh, you got out,” the bunny stammered. “Please don’t be mad?”

The fox still had lines. He narrowed his eyes to glare down at her threateningly. With paws on her hips he pulled back, his knot popping out with a soft moan from Judy. Two and a half orgasms had certainly filled the bunny up, a thick line of cum drooling out of the still spread lips of her pussy. She was clearly aware that he was watching, and she clenched the muscles in her core. The squeeze forced more of his cum out, a big glob running down from her opening over her tailhole. 

Nick sighed. “So I guess we’ll be looking after a litter within the year.”

Judy played her part perfectly. “You-you aren’t mad?”

“I’m furious,” he growled down at her. Judy looked up fearfully, ears dropped down her back, and she trembled when he reached for her. The fox quickly flipped the bunny and pulled her over the edge of the bed. She tried to squirm away but the fox spanked her hard enough to drag out a sharp cry, his other paw on her back pinning her to the bed.

“You want my kits that bad huh? Fine. I’ll give you all you can handle.” He thrust forward, pushing right back into the bunny up to the knot. Judy looked back at him gleefully as he kept moving.

“Nick! Yes! Give me y-“

_** SMACK ** _

“Quiet,” he growled, spanking her again. “Don’t talk. Just keep your mouth shut and keep taking this dick. Little bunnies who act tricky to get kits don’t get to speak, they stay quiet and get bred.”

Judy squealed through clenched teeth when his pace increased, the fox slamming into her. The anger was fake, but it still sure felt like mad sex and she couldn’t help but moan at the hard thrusting. She felt his paw slid up her rear, in between her cheeks, and then dark fingers were forced into her mouth, coated in his cum. The bunny sucked the digits clean with an eager groan.

“Horny little cumslut bunny,” he growled harshly into her ear. “Get used to this. Get used to being pinned down and bred. That’s what you wanted, right? My kits? I don’t do things halfway. So you’re gonna be here every day for your daily breeding until I’m sure you’re carrying them.”

Judy tried to drop her head as his words and perfect thrusting were about to send her over the edge, but the fox yanked her head back by the ears so she was staring up at him. He was being so dominant and controlling... 

Nick glared down at her, upping his pace again. “Cum for me. Cum for me if you want to be bred.”

The bunny started to quake, but the fox didn’t slow his movements in the slightest when she climaxed. Her eyes rolled back into her head even if the unyielding grip on her ears kept her from falling forward.

She was still riding the end of her peak when he leaned in further. “I lied. You’re gonna get bred whether you cum or not, but you may as well enjoy it. Get ready, Fluff. I’m close.”

It was perfect. He was so good. Her mate was about to fill her full of kits. And he had no qualms about letting her know that she couldn’t do anything but lie there and be bred. And he was about it do it. He was going to breed her again and again and again until-

Her head was tugged to the side and sharp teeth bit down on her shoulder hard enough to sting. The fox used his grip as leverage to stuff his knot inside her one last time, and a growl ripped out right in her ear, barely muffled by the fur of her shoulder.

Judy came again, or maybe her last orgasm reignited, but either way she whited out from the pleasure and the feeling of even more seed filling her. 

It was a long time before she came back down to earth. Her shoulder throbbed, but the pain was soothed by the tongue lapping against her fur and the far more pleasant throbbing of the knot inside her. It took a few more minutes before she could muster the strength to open her eyes. 

Judy was lying in bed, head pillowed on one of Nick’s arms. The fox had carried them to the center of the mattress and the fox was curled around her as he softly groomed the bunny. She tried to move but stopped with a hiss at the flare of pain in her shoulder.

Nick’s tongue worked harder to ease her discomfort. “Sorry, Carrots,” he said softly. “I can’t have other mammals thinking you’re single. A fertile bun like you would get snapped up in a second. Everyone needs to know that you’re mine, and that this tight little pussy is mine too. Exclusive for fox breeding.” His paw settled over and squeezed her stomach, the bunny looking down to see that there was a slight swell to her abdomen. His knot throbbed at her attention, coaxing another moan from the rabbit. “Hush now,” he murmured. “You’re going to need your strength. I already told you, you’re getting bred like that every day until I know you’re pregnant. And then...” She could almost hear his smirk. “Then you might get bred every day just for fun.”

The lights clicked off and Nick snuggled closer. Judy soon fell asleep as his gentle grooming continued.

The nap lasted only a few hours, but they did little the rest of the day other than have sex and chug water in between lovemaking. These sessions were much gentler than the intense roleplay, but Nick still called each coupling breeding. The fox would whisper “another litter in” or “you’re full of my kits” or just call her “my perfect, sexy little breeding bun.” Her energy wore down over the course of the day and a half dozen thorough fuckings, but the fox continued unabated. Nick kept up his dominant persona, moving her body as he pleased and refusing to let her rest. He’d just turn her over because “you need another deep breeding, bunny, just to make sure.”

His relentless hunger kept her in a fog all day, hardly able to think. She managed to focus long enough to see it was dark outside and wondered exactly how long they’d been going at it. The bunny was pressed up against the wall, the fox holding her up and thrusting between her thighs. 

“N-Nick...” Her voice was raw and hoarse from overuse. She had to swallow before she could continue. “What ti-time is it?”  _Unbelievable,_ she thought groggily, _he took on a bunny in heat and ground my libido to dust like it was nothing._ Her musings were interrupted by a groan as his knot slipped inside once again. The last orgasm was heavy, simmering coals pressing down on her rather than lightning running through her. When it ended she was quaking and could barely open her eyes.

“Late...” Nick finally replied. “Don’t worry bun, that’s it for today. I’ll breed you again tomorrow.” He was able to slip out soon, and set her down. The bunny’s damaged pride was slightly repaired by seeing the tremors in his own legs. They had to lean against each other on the way back to the bedroom.

The sheets were a mess, the rumpled, cum-stained fabric only half on the bed. The fox pulled them off and tossed them in the corner, fishing a blanket out of the closet and just draping it over the mattress before pulling her into the center. He curled up around her and the bunny let out a pleased, if exhausted, sigh.

“What are you?” Nick whispered.

“What?” Judy asked in confusion.

“Don’t give me that,” he had to be as tired as she was, he had to be, but the dominant fox still growled in her ear. “I’ve had you wrapped around my knot for most of the day. **What are you?** Say it.”

“...yours?” Judy guessed.

“True,” he chuckled, “but that’s not all. What specifically are you?”

Comprehension dawned as she remembered.  _Gods, did I really write and agree to this?_ It seemed impossible that she could blush after the way they’d spent the day, but she could feel a flush heating her face. “I’m... I’m your little breeding bun.”

“That’s right,” he said, clearly pleased. “And have you been thoroughly bred?”

“Yes,” she said softly. “My big fox bred me all day, stuffed me full of his huge c-cock and massive knot, and fucked... fucked me full of his kits.”

“Good bun,” he murmured. “And I’m gonna fuck you full of more tomorrow. For now, you get to rest, but I’m not done breeding you yet.”

There was still the edge of a promise in his voice that made her shiver. She was a completely exhausted wreck, sore and trembling, but the heat in his voice still filled her head with memories of each and every time he’d bred her. “I love you.”

“I love you too Judy.” He paused to yawn. “Now _please_ go to sleep.”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Something was different.

It was hard to tell exactly what it was. It was annoying. It was repetitive. It was shrill.

Judy eventually had too much and cracked an eye to see blinking neon green numbers. Her paw slapped down automatically.

_Wait, that’s the alarm._

Sure enough, the clock read 5:30. A weak groan came from behind her. Temporarily ignoring her mate, the bunny rolled to the edge of the bed with a pained hiss. She ached. Everywhere. Her back was stiff, her legs trembled when she tried to put any weight on them, and her core felt like she’d let the chief jump up and down on her middle. 

Judy grabbed her phone, stood shakily, and made her way to the bathroom with one paw on the wall for support. The bunny didn’t even bother pretending she was going to shower and plugged the drain to let the tub fill with hot water. In the meantime she had a call to make.

The phone only rang twice before the night receptionist at Precinct 1 picked up. “It’s Officer Hopps. I’m calling in to report that Officer Wilde and myself are both taking sick days. Yes. No. Ummm... seasonal allergies hit us unexpectedly hard. No. Would you also leave a note on the desk for Clawhauser, just in case he doesn’t look as the staffing sheet? Thank you. You too.”

When the tub was full the bunny sat with a grateful sigh. A hot soak would do wonders for her, just relaxing and letting the heat of the water soak...

Her eyes popped open in realization.  _It’s gone. Sweet beets, did that actually work?_  She sniffed herself to check, but that wasn’t much help. Her fur still stunk of sex from the day before. Looking down, she realized exactly how matted her fur was and started to softly wash.

A few hours later and the bunny was happily curled up on the couch with a mug of tea and a blanket, shifting between watching the tv and watching snowflakes drift down outside the window. Her ears perked up at the sound of the bedroom door opening. She had heard the water running a few minutes ago and so she expected the fox. What she didn’t expect was exactly how rough he looked.

Nick’s fur was still damp, but it was the completely exhausted look on his face and the limp in his stride that stood out. Plus, he was wearing a pair of sunglasses and still seemed to think the light was too much, a paw over his eyes until he made it to the couch and flopped down with a groan. He turned his head to look at her, giving her a brief inspection before slumping back.

“Gods, how are you not dead?” Nick asked. 

“Are you okay?”

“Gaaah,” he grunted. “I feel like I ran a marathon, went twenty rounds in the ring with Fangmeyer **and** McHorn, then drank every bottle of cheap booze in the city.”

The bunny smirked, pride further restored at the state of the fox. “Well, you did do a lot yesterday. It’s no small feat to snuff out a bunny’s heat.” 

She paused, waiting to see how long it would take him. After a few seconds his ears perked up and he looked at her. “Seriously?” She offered her arm to him. Cleaned of the previous day’s mess, the fox’s sensitive nose was able to tell that Judy was indeed no longer in heat. “Okay. Yay. We did it. All it took was nearly killing me,” the fox deadpanned. 

Just laughed, but she felt immediately bad for it. It had been her idea.

“Well,” she said. “Just so you know, I didn’t exactly get away scot-free.” The bunny lifted her blanket to show the fox the heating pad resting on her lower stomach. “You wore me out. I already called both of us in sick.”

His ears pricked up immediately then flattened against his skull. “I... I completely forgot about work...” He laughed a little at himself and she joined in.

“I’m serious though,” she said once the laughter died off. “I was completely exhausted last night. I don’t know how you managed to last that long but... It was impressive.”

He jerked a thumb over his shoulder at the bedroom. “I took about three more pills. Every time we’d finish and I thought it was finally done, you’d whisper ‘more’ or ‘keep breeding me’ and we’d be at it again. I swallowed my pride and took the second pill after I bent you over the back of the couch, and I don’t know if I could have gotten it up at all at the end if I hadn’t taken the last one.” Seemingly exhausted by his speech, the fox slumped over to rest his head in her lap and the bunny idly ran her claws through the fur of his ears.

Judy just let him rest for a little bit, savoring the intimacy. “Well you did great. And,” she bit her lip, “it was really,  **really** hot how you took control and just wouldn’t stop.”

Nick turned his head enough to see her face but then instantly rolled over and curled up on himself. “Nope. I’m dead. My dick jumped off and ran away, he said he’ll be back next week.”

She broke into giggles again, still petting his ears. The bunny hadn’t meant it that way, but she couldn’t blame him. “Calm down now; I’m still too sore to do anything. If you were bright eyed and bushy tailed this morning and wanted to continue I’d tell you my vagina was closed for maintenance.”

“Hmmm,” he hummed, relaxing again into her paws. “Vaginal maintenance. ‘Tim can you get a construction crew down here? We need this pussy patched in 72 hours.’”

She snorted at the fox and tugged his ear firmly. “You better not be comparing my vagina to a city street.”

“Of course not,” he assured her. “Your lovely bunny-cunny is like a silk tie.”

Judy stared down at him in confusion bordering on playful outrage.

“It’s soft, elegant, and it looks best when I tie a knot in it.”

“NICK!!!” They both laughed as he blocked her swatting paws. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pretty much only write smut, so I figured I may as well write a chapter that is entirely smut. Smut like 7 times. Smutty smut smut smut. 
> 
> I tend to write sporadically and can get easily distracted (it's why I haven't written a non-smut story; my smut stories are mostly standalone scenes that are easy to finish but with anything longer I get busy or stuck on a part and forget about it when other things come up. There's like 5 half written stories that I've yet to come back to), and this is actually a chapter I've been writing off and on for weeks. It got pushed back by the inspiration for Chapter 5 (my brain: butterflies! chase them chase them!) but there was only a little left to finish.


End file.
